<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Белым по белому by fandom OE North and South 2020 (fandom_OE_Izlom_2021)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898653">Белым по белому</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OE_Izlom_2021/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20North%20and%20South%202020'>fandom OE North and South 2020 (fandom_OE_Izlom_2021)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Макси fandom_OE_North_and_Sou  th_2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Embedded Images, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Mystical Creatures, Mysticism, Pre-Canon, Single work, оборотни</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:01:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OE_Izlom_2021/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20North%20and%20South%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>на великом Изломе, когда гаснут маяки, Кэртиану берегут самые разные хранители — и нелюди, и простые люди. Им приходится переступать через многолетнюю вражду, долг и присягу.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Макси fandom_OE_North_and_Sou  th_2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 2: Макси.   fandom OE North and South 2020, Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901365">Вспомнить</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearl_leaf/pseuds/Pearl_leaf">Pearl_leaf</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div><p><em>«Среди переселенцев в Золотые Земли, после того как остров Агмарен и Седые Земли покрыли ледники, вместе с агмами и варитами, что теперь именуются бергерами, марагонцами, дриксенцами и гаунау, были, по слухам, некоторые птицы и звери, но мне не случилось подтвердить это в своём путешествии. Впрочем, добытчики пушнины охотно посещают обезлюдевшие Седые Земли и теперь…»</em></p><p><em>Из «Путевых заметок о путешествии<br/>
по отдельным областям Талига и Золотых Земель»<br/>
Карло Рафианского</em></p></div><div><p><strong>Пролог. 375 год Круга Скал.<br/>
На границе Дриксен и Бергмарк.<br/>
Дриксен. Регинхайм.</strong></p></div>Ему часто снился снег. Это могло бы навевать скуку — снег на севере лежал большую часть года. Но сны ощущались <em>правильными</em>. Снег, зимний лес, едва заметная тропинка, убегающая вдаль.<div><p>***</p></div>Зверь проснулся в предрассветном лесу. Потянул носом воздух, пошевелил затёкшими лапами, отряхнулся. Стоило возвращаться, время одиночества заканчивалось, его ждали там, за опушкой, и он слишком далеко забрался — это становилось опасным.<p>Что-то беспокоило.</p><p>Он повёл головой. Замер. Прислушался.<br/>
Нет, не померещилось.</p><p>Тонкий-тонкий скулёж, почти писк, еле различимый на краю сонного сознания. Уже слабый, отчаявшийся.<br/>
Зверь оглянулся — и белые лапы взрыли нетронутый с ночи сугроб. Нужно было спешить.</p><p>Сперва он увидел следы. Такие же, как оставлял сам: неясные отпечатки на мягком снегу — лапы, которые свободно бежали по подмерзшему или прибитому ветром насту, проваливались. Вернее, такие же следы, но не совсем — внутри его собственного любой из этих поместился бы с легкостью, и место ещё бы осталось.</p><p>На открывшейся поляне снег пятнала алая кровь, оледенелые сучья были сдвинуты и обломаны, нижние ветки ели зеленели, лишившись привычного покрова. Небольшой <em>щенок </em>ещё боролся, но враг оказался не по силам — ржавый капкан был вдвое тяжелее и мог удержать зверя куда крупнее до подхода охотников.<br/>
Малыш повернул голову к незнакомцу, насколько получилось, и хрипло тявкнул. Голос сорвал, отметилось зверю, но это он понял уже после. Одни глаза встретились с другими, и старший вздрогнул, не веря.</p><p>…в тот день лёгкая, снегу не растаять, оттепель закончилась, и ударили морозы, потому егеря и охотники, решившие проверить старый капкан, увидели на снегу всю картину. И долго спорили позднее. </p><p>Следы на поляне походили на лисьи, но смотрелись менее чёткими, лунки когтей виднелись глубже, а остальное немного расплывалось: звери, и взрослый, и детёныш, щеголяли густым пушистым мехом, который согрел бы и в более лютые холода. К тому же в капкане застряла пара клочков чисто белой, а не рыжей или серо-чёрной шерсти. Выходило, что зверёныш по глупости или любопытству угодил в ловушку, безуспешно пытался выбраться, и как бы не всю ночь; обломанные, поцарапанные сучья и обрывки коры на разжатых зубьях рассказали, что старший зверь оказался умнее зайцев, которые иной раз оставляли в капкане лапу.</p><p>А если склониться низко-низко к петлям, то опытный глаз с трудом различал, что снег прямо у ловушки был примят не лапами зверя — чем-то потяжелее. А затем тщательно выметен поверх еловой веткой или пушистым хвостом, словно что-то закапывали или старались скрыть.</p><p>Сдвоенная цепочка следов, маленьких и побольше, уводила к деревне и ближайшему поместью, а не в лес, как стоило бы ждать от зверей. Через четверть хорны маленькие отпечатки исчезли, а большие сделались глубже и заметнее, особенно у передних лап, и иногда их будто размазывало что-то пушистое — или кто-то, кого тащили в зубах. На расчищенной тропинке, неподалеку от жилья, следов было не разглядеть совсем. С другой стороны на снегу их тоже не нашлось.</p><p>Уже поздним вечером, зябко поёживаясь у камина, старший егерь крепко задумался.</p>
<p></p><div><p>***</p></div>Пожилой, но ещё вполне крепкий мужчина в свободном сером облачении тяжело поднялся из кресла, и его взгляд обратился к молодому парню за столом. Тот вопросительно поднял голову от листа бумаги и отложил перо.<p>— На сегодня всё, брат Мартин. Сложите к остальным, как обычно.</p><p>Он пожевал губами, прошёлся по кабинету. Прокрутил на пальце наперсный знак с изображением эсперы и мыши со свечой. Заколебался было, но всё же кивнул собственным мыслям.</p><p>— Не отправляйте пока. Очень мало сведений. Да и людям свойственно ошибаться. Какие-то звери, незнакомые следы. И потом, верить слухам, дошедшим от бергеров… У них свои приметы, и мало кто из них принимает Создателя нашего сердцем. </p><p>Его собеседник подался вперёд, явно желая спросить о чём-то, но дождался, когда настоятель монастыря одобрительно кивнет.</p><p>— Отец Йоханн, я мог бы разведать подробнее. Порасспрашивать людей…</p><p>— Не выйдет, — досадливо поморщился настоятель. — Другая страна, хотя мы не слишком далеко от границы. Несколько деревень и баронское поместье, там нет ни крупного тракта, ни городка. Любой путник будет на виду. Расспросы принесут вам больше вреда, чем пользы ордену, да и обнаруживать наш интерес… Леворукий смущает сердца людей, но в разум своих слуг, сознательных или нечаянных, вкладывает вполне здравые соображения. Страх, что их разоблачат, внушает им изворотливость. Твари являются в облике зверином и человеческом и тревожат души. Они осторожны, мы не знаем, какие они и сколько их. Орден издавна считал, что именно они прячутся в обличье кошек среди обычных зверей, но эти следы оставили не кошки — егеря так не ошиблись бы. </p><p>Его голос набрал силу и вдохновение, словно он говорил не с секретарем, и без того внимавшим каждому слову, а читал проповедь с амвона. </p><p>— Тот, чьё сердце открыто Истине, защищён. Мы можем и должны сделать всё, что дозволит нам Создатель, для сокрушения слуг Врага.</p><p>Он осёкся, остановив себя явным усилием воли.</p><p>— Пока мы не будем уверены, что это они проявили себя в том лесу — стоит помалкивать. Нельзя давать ложных надежд и вызывать… ненужное оживление. </p><p>Настоятель снова поморщился, с усилием надавил ладонью на поясницу. Ссутулился, стараясь дать усталым мышцам отдых.</p><p>— Опять беспокоит спина? Я скажу брату Ансельму, он подогреет мазь для растирания, — с готовностью поднялся из-за стола Мартин.</p><p>— Сам скажу, — отмахнулся настоятель. — Приберите бумаги и заприте всё хорошенько.</p><p>Прислушиваясь к удаляющимся шагам, Мартин ещё раз быстро пробежал глазами строки с названиями деревень и именами хозяев поместья. Запомнил, сложил лист к остальным, запер ящик стола. Задул свечу, вышел из комнаты и закрыл дверь на замок.</p><p><em>Барон и баронесса Райнштайнер.</em></p>
<p></p><div><p><strong>Глава 1. 382 год Круга Скал.<br/>
Талиг. Оллария.<br/>
Дриксен. Метхенберг. Эйнрехт.</strong></p></div><div><p><em>– В юности я также бывал несдержан, – торжественно объявил Райнштайнер.<br/>
«Правда стали, ложь зеркал»</em></p></div>Полковник Дюваль выглядел непривычно строго: рано поседевшую шевелюру прикрыла шляпа, знакомого гнедого мерина сменил белый линарец. Жеребец сердито мотал головой, пока на украшенной кедром и гвоздиками галерее усаживались придворные и последним под зычный голос герольда — улыбавшийся король.<p>Полковник не глядя успокоил жеребца, ещё раз обвёл взглядом замершие на чёрно-белых плитах фигуры, убедился в последний раз, что всё в порядке, и сообщил зевакам и почтенной публике, что прибывшие с ним юноши ждут приказаний и готовы служить.</p><p>— Двадцать девять доблестных дворян предлагают свою жизнь, честь и шпагу тем, на чьих плечах держится королевство. Кто из Лучших Людей Талига изберет их в оруженосцы?</p><p>Один из доблестных дворян, черноволосый и растрепанный, несмотря на давнюю стрижку и утренний туалет, повернулся к соседу, чьи выбеленные солнцем волосы были аккуратно приглажены. Тот повторил его жест, точно отражение в зеркале.<br/>
Лучший из фабианцев и второй в списке, лишь ему и уступивший в фехтовании, еле заметно, но весьма ехидно ухмыльнулись друг другу.</p><p>Ойген знал, что маркиз Эр-При обещал подумать над просьбой сына и вроде бы не договаривался о том, кому будет служить Мишель, но лучший из фабианцев, да ещё и внук Повелителя Молний… Им обоим было, по меньшей мере, интересно, кто назовет его имя.</p><p>Мишель поёжился. День был ясным, но ветер с Данара, влажный и пронизывающий, наверняка донимал уроженца солнечной Эпинэ. Парадная форма унаров не предполагала тёплых плащей, в отличие от нарядов гостей, которые наблюдали за ними с галереи. В Лаик Мишель не жаловался, но любви к  холодным стенам унарских комнат и промозглым коридорам определённо не питал. Ойгену, понятно, и куда более неприятная погода была бы нипочём, и его улыбка стала заметно шире.</p><p>— Я, Генри Рокслей, прошу и выбираю Марселя, виконта Валме.</p><p>Ну, насчёт этого наверняка сговорились, да и сам он не выглядел удивлённым. Хоть Рокслей и полковник, но до настоящих военных, как и до их опыта, ему далеко — он явно предпочитал отсиживаться в столице. Ойген покосился на приятеля. Мишель как раз перевёл взгляд с русой головы Валме на молодую даму в жёлтом, жену полковника, которая заинтересованно изучала приобретение мужа. Кажется, воинская карьера оруженосцу Рокслея не грозила.</p><p>Ойген поднял взгляд на чужого эра, опустил — на поднимавшегося унара и кивнул Эпинэ: эти двое отлично подойдут друг другу. Представить Марселя как в сражении, так и просто на зимних торских перевалах мог только человек с очень богатым воображением. Вроде самого Марселя.</p><p>Мишель в нарушение всех правил посмотрел на отца. Маркиз Эр-При потянулся было к усам, но, не закончив движения, принялся отряхивать невидимые соринки возле застёжки плаща. Тоже переживает, подумал Ойген, и как бы не жалеет, что исполнил — теперь уже понятно, что и вправду исполнил, — просьбу сына. Маркиз вдруг выпрямился: полковник Себастьен Шарли, командир прославленных «вороных», уже какое-то время ловил его взгляд. Уверившись в том, что маркиз не будет против, Шарли подался вперёд, набрал воздуха в грудь...</p><p>— ...прошу и выбираю Мишеля Эпинэ, лучшего из фабианцев, — хорошо знакомый Ойгену размеренный голос раздался откуда-то сбоку. </p><p>Мишель, засмотревшись на отца и Шарли, явно прослушал имя будущего эра и встрепенулся только на собственном. Повернулся в сторону голоса, прищурился против солнца, пытаясь разглядеть цвет перевязи. Опознал оранжевый, и тёмные брови дрогнули в изумлении. Впрочем, он тут же кивнул сам себе и направился к обитым сукном ступеням.</p><p>Галерея еле заметно, но всё же оживилась. Эпинэ — и в артиллерию!</p><p>Ойген тем временем удивлялся и улыбался про себя. Он не брался предсказать, как поладит порывистый друг со спокойным дядюшкой. А тем более с тётушкой. И всеми многочисленными детьми, населявшими гостеприимный бергерский дом — по крайней мере, пока не отправится вслед за эром по военной надобности. Однако рядом с ним Мишелю не придётся скучать. И уж совершенно точно никто не скажет, что Эпинэ праздно проведёт следующие три года и не вынесет из них пользы, даже если он и не будет ежедневно гарцевать на плацу, покоряя сердца северных барышень.</p><p>Курт Вейзель приходился Ойгену дальним родственником со стороны матери, но Ойген с младшими братьями и сестрами с детства привыкли для простоты называть его просто дядей. Именовать его супругу баронессой Вейзель они как раз не возражали, но тетушка Юлиана это категорически запретила, и никто из них не был готов выслушивать её крайне пространное  мнение на этот счёт больше одного раза.</p><p>Мишель уже принёс присягу и встал за спиной у генерала Вейзеля, оказавшись с ним одного роста, уже забрали Иорама Ариго и назвали имя Иоганна Мевена, а Ойген всё ещё думал о своём и жалел, что его не сможет увидеть покойный отец.</p><p>Высокая, немного сутулая фигура поднялась совсем рядом с королевским троном, солнце высветило чёрно-белую перевязь, и хрипловатый голос, привыкший отдавать приказы, с лёгкостью прорезал негромкий гул площади.</p><p>— Я, Рудольф, герцог Ноймаринен, Первый маршал Талига, прошу и выбираю в оруженосцы Ойгена, барона Райнштайнера.</p><p>Нет, сегодня решительно день сюрпризов! Поднимаясь в свою очередь по ступеням, Ойген успел встретиться взглядом с Мишелем, ошарашенно — и радостно! — смотревшим на него. По крайней мере, они не разъедутся в разные концы страны. Хотя Первый маршал, наверное, большую часть времени пребывает в столице… Особенно сейчас, когда даже на северной границе относительно тихо. Впрочем, никогда не узнаешь заранее, что тебя ждёт.</p><p>Ойген, конечно, предполагал, что его имя назовет кто-то с севера, но Ноймаринен! После смерти Карлоса Алвасете он, тогда ещё просто маршал, оруженосцев не брал. Наконец, устав думать, Ойген пожал плечами и решил не загадывать больше: только сегодня жизнь дважды показала, что её повороты куда замысловатей, чем любые домыслы.</p>
<p></p><div><p>***</p></div><p>В особняк Ноймариненов Ойген попал только к позднему вечеру: после окончания церемонии Первый маршал последовал за королем в Ружский дворец и провёл остаток дня там. Новоиспечённый оруженосец, естественно, был вместе с ним.</p><p>Донесения, письма, приказы, адъютанты, просто офицеры и — отчёт полковника Дюваля по итогам прошедшего смотра. Ну да, всё верно, кому его направлять, как не Первому маршалу.</p><p>На следующий день герцог Ноймаринен принимал дома, и Ойген добросовестно сопровождал визитеров, исполнял поручения, а после двух пополудни — Первый маршал поднялся ещё до восхода солнца — уехал с несколькими письмами. Вернулся, когда уже вечерело, и обнаружил в общей приёмной друга — тоже в новеньком и отлично подогнанном черно-белом мундире.</p><p>— Корнет Эпинэ! — раздалось с лестницы. Мишель слетел со стула и вытянулся в струнку, прежде чем Ойген успел что-то сказать ему или собственному начальству. — Зашли навестить приятеля?</p><p>— Никак нет, господин Первый маршал, привёз донесение для вас от генерала Вейзеля, — он протянул небольшой футляр тёмного дерева. — Надеюсь ещё увидеться с корнетом Райнштайнером до отъезда.</p><p>— Отбываете завтра? — кивнул Ноймаринен, забирая футляр.</p><p>— Послезавтра утром, господин Первый маршал.</p><p>— Значит, увидитесь. — Он смерил взглядом Ойгена, потом вернулся к Эпинэ. — Корнет… — и махнул рукой. — Эпинэ, служба службой, успеете ещё в Торке наслужиться. Райнштайнер, свободны на сегодня. Идите попрощайтесь с другом, вы задержитесь в столице на некоторое время. Завтрак в девять.</p><p>Эпинэ очень старался не улыбаться, и у него даже почти получилось.</p><p>— Благодарю вас! — запоздало спохватился Ойген.</p><p>— Ладно, веселитесь, — напутствовал их Ноймаринен уже с лестницы.</p><p>Выйдя на улицу, оба прыснули, а потом расхохотались от души.</p><p>— Куда? — с любопытством обернулся к Мишелю Ойген. До Лаик он не бывал в Олларии и своими знаниями о столице был обязан другу.</p><p>Мишель на мгновение задумался и решительно тряхнул обросшей головой:</p><p>— «Две куропатки»! — и ухмыльнулся: — а потом заглянем ещё в одно место.</p><p>Эпинэ не в первый раз заводил этот разговор — ровно с тех пор, как пару месяцев назад отпущенные в город унары засиделись в трактире, и после очередной бутылки кто-то взялся разглагольствовать о своих любовных похождениях. Они успели перескочить на другую тему, прежде чем обсуждение стало слишком сальным, но на обратной дороге Мишель вынул из примолкшего Ойгена душу и добился признания — никогда, ничего и ни с кем. Он добродушно высмеял попытку прикрыться тётушкиными внушениями о первой и единственной, выданными за свои:</p><p>— Да никто ж не говорит, что нужно, как Валме толковал! Любой девушке нравится, когда к ней ласково и с обращением, а не только — на сеновал. На сеновал она кого угодно найдёт. Но кто ж тебе мешает на других смотреть и за ними ухаживать, а если согласны — так и не только, пока свою единственную не встретишь? </p><p>На протяжении всей тирады Ойген старательно удерживал на лице безразличное выражение. Мишель покосился на него и фыркнул:</p><p>— Ну ладно, вот как по-твоему? Встретил, женился. И вот у вас первая ночь — и что? Что ты будешь делать? Ну как я могу уехать в Торку и оставить тебя такого тут? Всё, ничего не хочу слышать, поехали! — он пришпорил коня, и Ойгену волей-неволей пришлось последовать за другом, чтобы не отстать.</p>
<p></p><div><p>***</p></div><p>В особняк с коронованным волком на воротах Ойген вернулся далеко за полночь.</p><p>Мишель оказался прав. Хорошо посидев в выбранной им таверне, они переместились в небольшой уютный особняк, где их немедленно окружили очень милые барышни и где Мишеля, судя по всему, знали. Спрыгивая с жеребца во дворе и стирая со щеки след помады, Ойген улыбнулся собственному упрямству — было и было. Ничего такого, но хорошо вышло, что уж тут.</p><p>Ему не давало покоя странное чувство, прочно обосновавшееся под ложечкой часа полтора назад. Очень хотелось от всех спрятаться. Не просто закрыть за собой дверь, а прямо залезть под одеяло, а лучше под кровать. И уже там — под одеяло. Ойген настороженно покрутил головой: он привык доверять ощущениям тела, но это было совершенно непонятным, хотя зудело всё сильнее.</p><p>Он нарочито медленно поднялся на крыльцо, прошёл по притихшему коридору, аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь комнаты. Зажёг свечи. Сбросил плащ и перчатки на сундук у входа, расстегнул и пристроил на кресле колет. Шагнул к зеркалу: пока он доказывал телу, что с ним всё в порядке, оно словно взялось спорить с ним, и теперь Ойгену сделалось совсем не по себе.</p><p>Стекло отразило волосы, которые растрепали девичьи руки и взъерошила сорванная шляпа, бледное лицо, белевшую в полутьме рубашку.</p><p>Ноги окончательно перестали его держать; он опустился на кресло рядом и уставился в зеркало, силясь понять, что происходит.</p><p>И внезапно всё разом исчезло. </p><p>...Сначала Ойген ощутил, что чем-то накрыт. Не иначе одеялом, к которому так стремился. Но нет, ткань была слишком тонкой, и сквозь неё сверху проглядывали огоньки свечей. Сверху?</p><p>Он поворочался, выпростал из-под рубашки, которая только что была на нём, правую… лапу? Снова бросил взгляд в зеркало, и не поверив своим глазам, резко шагнул к нему. Нет, не шагнул. Неуклюже прыгнул вперёд. Зацепился за одежду, потащив её за собой, потряс лапами, скидывая зацепившиеся ботфорты. И оказался на свободе перед всё тем же зеркалом, которое хоть и почти доставало нижним краем до пола, но теперь сделалось для него слишком высоким.</p><p>В темном стекле отражалось белое тельце, пушистый встопорщенный хвост, уткнувшиеся в стекло любопытные глаза и нос. Белый мех — даром, что на дворе был разгар весны, невпопад вспомнил Ойген.</p><p>В детстве Хильда, нянька, рассказывала перед сном сказки его сёстрам. Ойген считался уже большим, ему исполнилось десять, но он всё равно пробирался в спальню к младшим, устраивался на шкуре у камина и слушал. Петух и курица в орешнике, прожорливая кошка, Фрикк-коротыш и его скрипка, морской змей и находчивый Ганс… Иногда Хильда рассказывала и другие сказки — про горных ведьм, троллей, которые прячутся в пещерах, и прочих чудовищ, и Анне с Ингрид натягивали одеяла на носы, едва выглядывая наружу. Ойген, понятное дело, хорохорился, смело выпрямлял спину и задирал нос, но и ему порой делалось не по себе — не одна Хильда болтала с ними о  колдовских созданиях. При них слуги говорили свободно.  Если не обращать на себя внимание, можно было услышать много интересного и на конюшне, и в людской. Ойген быстро понял, что есть сказки — а есть то, во что люди верят. И во что верит он сам.</p><p>Тогда, поздней осенью, почти перед Изломом, о чём-то шептались егеря, вернувшиеся из леса. Они зло шугнули дворовую девку, крутившуюся рядом — не твоего ума дело, мол. А нянька вечером рассказывала: есть обычные звери, а есть твари закатные. Седоземельские песцы, а может, и какие ещё, кто ж их, тварей, знает. Притворяются людьми, прячутся, а в нужный момент превращаются в зверей… Ингрид, видно, устав бояться, спросила, чем могут повредить пушистые лисицы, — и прежде чем Ойген успел вмешаться, Хильда рассердилась:</p><p>— Девочек маленьких едят! Вот таких недоверчивых! И прямо в кровати!</p><p>Малышка Анне немедленно расплакалась, и утешать её кинулись все втроём. </p><p>Выходя из комнаты девочек, Ойген, прежде чем вернуться к себе, ещё успел услышать сердитое шипение няньки снизу:</p><p>— Вот сам им и объясняй, чтоб понятно было!</p><p>Он тогда загорелся мыслью тихонько пробраться в лес, хотя бы до ближайшей опушки — ясно же, егеря нашли что-то в чаще, и няньку упросили их постращать. Он непременно встретил бы ту закатную тварь, того зверя, и победил бы его, если б не отвлекся на что-то, а потом и вовсе забыл.</p><p>По рассказам Хильды он представлял себе, как страшно превращается оборотень, как выворачиваются кости и мышцы, утробно воет от боли зверь, рвется одежда.</p><p>Нет — все случилось очень быстро, и он, выбравшись из-под вороха вещей, видел в зеркале желтые глаза, нос на вытянувшейся морде, вставшие торчком уши. </p><p>И словно нахлынувшей с приливом волной, его накрыло воспоминаниями.</p><p>Егеря искали закатную тварь. Зверя.<br/>
<em>Это он был тем зверем.</em></p><p>Ему было десять, и он проснулся посреди ночи словно от толчка. Сначала стало неудобно на кровати, и он спрыгнул-соскользнул вниз, на скамейку у изножья, и тут же увидел собственные лапы. Оглядел белое пушистое тело. До зеркала на стене он точно не дотянулся бы — то есть не допрыгнул — и решил, что это, разумеется, сон, и презабавный, а значит, надо повеселиться как следует, пока не разбудили.</p><p>Он помнил, как тихо выбрался из комнаты, спустился с лестницы — скорее скатился, с трудом дотягиваясь до следующей ступеньки — и прополз мимо отвернувшегося Маркуса у ворот.</p><p>В ночном лесу он дал себе волю: бежал, проваливаясь в сугробы, втягивал черными ноздрями зимний воздух и тысячи запахов, зарывался в снег мордой, потявкивал от суетного, восторженного возбуждения.</p><p>И вдруг сказки не стало.</p><p>Резкий лязг, его собственный непроизвольный визг и задняя лапа, на которую обрушилась отчаянная боль.</p><p>Ойген очень быстро понял, что не вырвется: его не брали вместе с егерями в лес, но капканы, которые они приносили с собой, он видел и помнил. И всё же, останавливаясь передохнуть на минуту, две, десяток, не мог сдаться — пытался расшатать зубья, надеясь на тонкость щенячьей лапы, упирался остальными тремя, старался протиснуть застрявшую вперёд.</p><p>И плакал, безостановочно плакал, подвывал и не мог перестать.</p><p>Он не поверил, когда в ясневшем просвете деревьев увидел взрослого зверя, и поняв, что тот такой же, как он сам, наконец сопоставил пушистые белые лапы с образом с картинок.</p><p>...Ойген никогда раньше не видел вживую песцов, даром, что был бергером; только подбитый густым, длинным мехом плащ матери да пышные воротники и муфты, оторочки поверх накидок других дам.</p><p>Ещё через мгновение он осознал, что неожиданный гость полянки не просто выглядел так, как он сам — он и был <em>таким же</em>. Не просто зверем. Он не взялся бы сейчас описать источник своего понимания — просто знал, что это было так. Почувствовал.</p><p>И разом кончились силы, и он опустился в изрядно утоптанный и перепачканный кровью снег.</p><p>Дальше всё слилось в смазанную историю без начала и конца: сердитая возня взрослого песца у капкана, подтащенный сук. Внезапное острое ощущение кого-то другого за спиной и изменившийся запах. Снова, как за несколько часов до того, раздался ржавый лязг. В уже занемевшую лапу сотнями колючек вгрызлась боль, когда он, хрипло взвыв, наконец поджал её, освобождённую, под пушистый живот, окончательно перепачкавшись кровью. И тут же его подхватили сильные руки, подняли высоко, на несколько мгновений прижали к живому телу, погладили по спине и ушам — и опустили обратно.</p><p>— Всё, малыш, надо выбираться, пока не рассвело и тебя не хватились.</p><p>Слова незнакомца прозвучали как-то непривычно, чуждо, но уловить странность слух смог, а вот измученное сознание не поняло и не запомнило.</p><p>И дальше рядом снова был зверь.</p><p>…наверное, какое-то время они бежали вместе — и откуда только силы взялись! — но после Ойген запомнил, как мотался в <em>его</em> зубах, как потянулся всем телом к знакомой двери, едва завидев. Его бережно опустили на порог, подтолкнули носом. Как он забрался по лестнице, как прятался от людей в просыпавшемся доме, как запрыгнул, снова пискнув от боли в лапе, на кровать, как уснул — уже не помнил. </p><p>И не помнил ничего из этого, когда проснулся, и вспомнил только сейчас! Но раз никто в доме не поднял крик, наверное, он проснулся уже человеком?</p><p>Человеком. Он вдруг понял, что снова стоит на ногах и смотрит на пол и одежду под ногами с высоты привычного роста.  </p><p>Воспоминания теснились в голове; он как был, обнаженный, осел в кресло, сгрёб с пола и потянул к себе белье, сапоги, принялся натягивать обратно рубашку, пытаясь хоть как-то собрать мысли в кучу. И вдруг понял ещё кое-что.</p><p>Наутро никто не высказал никакого удивления, глядя на него, — ни слуги, ни мать, ни отец. Потому что он встал с кровати как всегда, оделся при Уве, спустился вниз… Как обычно. А разодранная до кости нога? То есть лапа? Его никто не перевязывал и не лечил — ни дотащивший незнакомец, ни тем более он сам — в десять-то лет. Но ведь не осталось ни-че-го. Он даже не хромал.</p><p>Тогда всё можно было списать на сон и его выверты, но сейчас-то увиденное в зеркале такую возможность опровергало.</p><p>Так выходит, что?..</p><p>Ойген скинул уже надетую было рубашку, оглянулся на стол. На дубовой поверхности лежал длинный, на медведя, доставшийся от отца кинжал.</p>
<p></p><div><p>***</p></div><p>В спальне небольшого домика на окраине Метхенберга было душно и темно, и лежавшего на постели человека было почти не разглядеть среди вороха подушек и покрывал.</p><p>Тишину нарушили торопливые голоса снизу, затем быстрые уверенные шаги вверх по лестнице, вскоре открылась дверь. Высокий мужчина глянул в сторону кровати, шагнул к окну, раздёрнул занавески и распахнул створку. В комнате сразу же резко запахло йодом, солью и водорослями; слышнее стали нетерпеливые возгласы голодных чаек, хлопанье парусов по ветру и привычный шум порта.</p><p>Вошедший присел на край кровати, тронул шрам на щеке. </p><p>— Если бы Марта не послала за мной, я бы так и не узнал, верно? Сколько вы не хотели со мной встретиться, года три или больше? Хотя бы какое-то известие получил бы… потом?</p><p>Человек на кровати пошевелился, устраиваясь так, чтобы удобнее смотреть на гостя. В полутьме вечера трудно было определить его возраст, но то, что он давно перешагнул порог старости, угадывалось сразу. </p><p>— Я старался беречь тебя. Всё, что мог и знал, я рассказал; больше нам видеться было незачем.</p><p>Он кивнул в сторону небольшого бюро в углу:</p><p>— Возьмешь там, сверху, как пойдёшь. Твоё с подписью «Шаутбенахту Кальдмееру», не ошибёшься, — он слабо улыбнулся. — И второе — его отвезёшь сам. В Эйнрехт. В резиденцию ордена Славы, на конверте указано, кому. Не торопись, пусть пройдёт время, ничего срочного в нём нет. Отдавать из рук в руки его нельзя, «львы» не должны видеть тебя и знать о тебе, хватит и того, что я разболтал в своё время по глупости.  </p><p>Он чуть задохнулся к концу речи, но от подавшегося к нему гостя сердито отмахнулся.</p><p>— Вы думаете, они не знают, где вы сейчас, мэтр Ларсен? — смирившись с упрямством больного, вернулся к его словам тот.</p><p>— Не знают. С тех пор я хорошо научился прятаться, раз меня до сих пор не нашли ни они, ни те… другие. Слишком мало осталось… нас.</p><p>— Я встретил одного… Семь лет назад. — Кальдмеер увидел, как сразу подобрался под одеялами собеседник. — Мальчик ещё, ребёнок. Не знаю, сколько ему было, я видел только зверёныша. В лесу — он попал в капкан, сильно раздробил лапу. Я дотащил его домой, куда он показал, прямо до порога, и ушёл.</p><p>— И не вернулся поговорить потом? </p><p>— Нет. Мне нужно было возвращаться к своим, чтобы не начали искать, я велел им ждать меня два дня, и они были на исходе. Мальца нужно было вернуть домой до утра, его хватились бы, а я наткнулся на него уже к рассвету. Прийти потом возможности тоже не было: мы были у границы, бергеры не фрошеры, да и кто бы пустил меня говорить с чужим ребёнком? — он досадливо повёл плечами, всё же сожалея о неслучившемся разговоре, несмотря на все собственные доводы.</p><p>— Это ничего, это нестрашно, — заметно оживился хозяин комнаты, — он наверняка обернулся обратно почти сразу, как попал домой, ни следов не осталось, ни раны. Но вот то, что ребёнок… Он же не вспомнит наутро ничего. Сколько ему сейчас?</p><p>— Должно быть около шестнадцати или восемнадцати, но я мог и ошибиться. </p><p>— Значит, уже знает или узнает скоро. Особенно если женят рано… Ну или не женят, а сам… загуляет. Где это было? Найти бы его, если жив до сих пор.</p><p>— Не знаю точно. Уже в бергерской части, но где именно? На границе, между перевалами, но там полно небольших поместий, а ориентироваться в таком виде у меня выходит не очень, и места вдали от берега незнакомые. Куда возвращаться из леса к своим — помнил.</p><p>Больной покачал головой.</p><p>— Ты по-прежнему упираешься и терпишь до последнего? Не боишься внезапно обернуться посреди моря и потом обнаружить себя в воде, потому что команде в детстве рассказывали сказки про чудовищ, которые по ночам загрызают невинных младенцев в их кроватках? Мало этих рассказов, так «мыши» в своих проповедях нет-нет да упомянут тварей, которых любой истинно верующий эсператист должен немедленно извести и им донести непременно, — он поморщился и коснулся серебряной эсперы на тонкой цепочке, почти терявшейся на шее. — А уж седоземельские звери в здешних лесах не могут не привлечь внимание… И вместо того, чтобы заранее выбрать место, спокойное, уединенное, где никто тебя не увидит...</p><p>— Раз в год вполне достаточно, вы сами сказали, — упрямо буркнул Кальдмеер. — И вот как раз тогда я оказался там именно потому, что уже срок поджимал, а отгулял бы заранее — и не пошел бы туда, и его бы не спас.</p><p>— Ладно, уговорил. Но если бы не эта насущная необходимость, ты бы, вероятно, вообще до излома Кругов постарался об этом не думать? Ты же помнишь?</p><p>— Помню, — Кальдмеер впервые с начала разговора вспылил. — Я помню и всё сделаю, как бы странно это ни звучало. И где и у кого искать помощи, если она понадобится — помню тоже. Но до тех пор я просто моряк на службе Дриксен.</p><p>— Дриксен верит своим морякам? — больной покосился на него и быстро продолжил: — я не смеюсь. Я тоже верю, тебе — верю, и раз я не доживу, то должен хотя бы ты. Хотя бы один должен. И постарайся умереть в собственной кровати. Или хотя бы от раны, — он вздохнул, — ну или просто утонуть. Если про тебя прознают «истинники»… Ты не выйдешь от них живым. И потом, где-то в другом месте, не родится ещё один зверь. Нас станет ещё меньше. Знать бы, зачем им это — под собой же рубят сук, и под всеми остальными тоже.</p><p>Кальдмеер пожал плечами.</p><p>— Иногда не стоит искать скрытых причин там, где все может объясняться простой глупостью или суеверием.</p><p>— Хотелось бы мне, чтобы ты был прав. А насчёт «просто моряка» — это ты врёшь, конечно, господин шаутбенахт. — Больной резко вдохнул, выдохнул, сильно закашлялся. </p><p>Через минуту приведённая «господином шаутбенахтом» Марта поила хозяина дома чем-то тёплым; ему явно становилось легче, но служанка не прекращала журить его — впрочем, не очень громко.</p><p>Марта ушла, и они договорили уже спокойно — взрослые люди, которые знали, что один прощается с другим навсегда. </p><p> </p><p>Хлопья первого снега опускались на непокрытые русые волосы, уже заметно тронутые сединой.</p><p>Последние комья земли легли на свежую насыпь.</p><p>Когда все ушли, он осторожно тронул тяжелый камень, пристроенный на только что зарытой могиле.</p><p>— Уже год как вице-адмирал Кальдмеер, мэтр Ларсен. Спите спокойно.</p>
<p></p><div><p>***</p></div><p>Адринианец — алый лев на шапе не оставлял места сомнениям — спустился по лестнице Двух Лебедей, прошёл парком вдоль Эйны и уже через четверть часа стукнул в калитку у ворот резиденции ордена Славы. Черты лица надежно скрывали темнота и капюшон, хотя быстрая походка и уверенные движения выдавали молодость мужчины.</p><p>Он сказал что-то в приоткрытую дверь, шагнул внутрь, уверенно прошёл через приёмную. Задержался возле выпрыгнувшей откуда-то кошки, ещё почти котёнка, но та им совершенно не заинтересовалась, и он свернул в один из коридоров. Снова постучал — теперь уже в дверь кабинета — и не дожидаясь ответа, скинул с головы капюшон и вошёл.</p><p>— Мартин? — сидевший за столом аббат поднялся, увидев его. Заметил льва на плаще. Выглянул за дверь, что-то прикрикнул. — Садись, — он кивнул в сторону стула напротив. — Доброй ночи, брат Орест, — он обернулся к вновь вошедшему монаху. — Заприте дверь.</p><p>Он дождался, пока щёлкнет замок.</p><p>— Рассказывайте, Мартин.</p><p>— Отец Йоханн скончался неделю назад.</p><p>Орест задумчиво нахмурился. Аббат теперь уже более понимающим взглядом окинул запыленные сапоги и платье гостя, остановился на небольшом сундучке, который тот поставил рядом с собой на пол. </p><p>— Я уехал, как только услышал и смог. И увёз с собой все записки и донесения, которые вел и сортировал лично. Кажется, за мной никто не следил, но я не могу знать, посвящал ли отец Йоханн кого-то ещё в свои... исследования, — его живое лицо выражало явное несогласие с таким названием. </p><p>Аббат понимающе кивнул.</p><p>— Будем надеяться, он достаточно доверял тебе, мой мальчик. Но предосторожность будет не лишней. Впрочем, у меня тоже есть новости и для тебя, и для вас, брат Орест.</p><p>Он перебрал бумаги на столе, вытащил один из листов.</p><p>— Нам передали письмо от Петера Ларсена. Передали так, что мы не смогли узнать, кто его привёз, и этот кто-то не новичок в таких делах. Может быть, военный, а может, кто из торговцев — тех, что промышляет в обход таможен.</p><p>Мартин оживился. </p><p>— Ларсен? Аптекарь из Киршенбаумена, который уехал внезапно, да так, что никто больше и найти не смог? — переспросил Орест. — Сам объявился? И где он теперь? Что случилось, раз он написал сам, и если уж связался, то почему такая таинственность?</p><p>Аббат вздохнул.</p><p>— Теперь — на метхенбергском кладбище.</p><p>Орест заметно помрачнел. Глядя на него, не порадовался новости и Мартин.</p><p>— Ларсен — был одним из… — Орест махнул рукой. — Одним из песцов. Тех. Остались ли ещё другие...</p><p>Мартин встрепенулся, и его движение не ускользнуло от присутствующих. Он наклонился, сунулся в сундучок, щёлкнул затейливым замочком.</p><p>— Это мы всё потом подробно прочитаем, сын мой, — спокойно кивнул аббат. — Расскажи сам.</p><p>— Да тут одно донесение и только-то, — не согласился Мартин. — Почти восемь лет впустую!</p><p>— Ничего не бывает напрасным, мальчик мой. Если ты не увидел пользы в том, что сообщал всё это время, зря — поверь, она была, и немалая. И недаром едва ли не первой в нашей обители тебя встретила Гудрун.</p><p>Мартин, уже найдя нужный документ, так резко выпрямился, что встретился затылком с краем стола.  В голове загудело. Он поморщился, с силой растёр ушибленное место, глядя на сочувственные лица.</p><p>— Гудрун? Это тот котёнок, что ли? И почему такое имя? — он недоверчиво улыбнулся. — Неужели в честь принцессы?</p><p>— Имя определяет сущность, — назидательно сообщил аббат, улыбнулся, но тут же посерьёзнел. — Читай, Мартин. </p><p>Дослушав, оба адринианца надолго замолчали.</p><p>— Значит, сразу двое. Если повезёт, и если егерь не ошибся, — поднял глаза на аббата Орест. </p><p>— Вот именно — если, — пожал тот плечами. — Впрочем, твои сведения, Мартин, вселяют надежду. О странностях вроде бы рассуждал только старший, но разжатый палкой капкан и следы к людям, а не от них видели все егеря. Да и в том, какой зверь их оставил, они сомневались.</p><p>Аббат снова взял в руки отложенное было письмо.</p><p>— Ларсен пишет, что задолго до смерти встретил ещё одного, рассказал что мог. Про то, что нужно становиться зверем время от времени, про то, как они узнают друг друга во всех обличьях, ещё что-то — мы сами всего не знаем. И об Изломе тоже рассказал. Он надеялся дожить сам…</p><p>Орест недоверчиво перебил:</p><p>— И во сколько он поднялся бы на борт, почти в девяносто? Полтора десятка лет он не протянул бы никак!</p><p>— Это уже неважно, брат мой, — снова вздохнул аббат. — Если предположить, что сведения Мартина и письмо Ларсена об одном и том же человеке, то это может быть только старший. Может быть, он и передал письмо?</p><p>— Ларсен всю жизнь знался в основном с моряками. Но поди сыщи того конкретного — половина Дриксен, — несмотря на собственное скептическое заявление, Орест явно перебирал в голове варианты. — Пишет о нём что-то ещё?</p><p>— Что ни за что не сообщил бы нам, кто это, и как его найти, — невесело усмехнулся аббат. — Рассказал ему, как я просил в своё время, что здесь всегда можно найти помощь и убежище, если оно ему понадобится. Но ведь сам упрямец, и этот наверняка ему под стать, чует моё сердце. Если только случайно узнаем.</p><p>— Человек, о котором не написал мэтр Ларсен, должен быть его сыном? — Мартин тоже пытался думать хоть в какую-то сторону.</p><p>— Если бы всё было так просто, мой мальчик… — сощурился Орест. — Впрочем, и нашим собратьям по вере, но не по ордену тогда тоже легко было бы добиваться своих целей. Никто не знает, где и у кого родится такой ребёнок. Но чем больше их погибает не своей смертью, а тем более от руки брата, знающего, что и как делать, тем меньше появляется на свет, это известно точно. И пока мы ищем, чтобы уберечь, отцы Йоханны тоже не оставляют попыток — избавить мир от демонских созданий, как они говорят, — он поморщился.</p><p>— А сколько их вообще… осталось? Десять, сто, больше?</p><p>— Мало, очень мало. Боюсь, если пальцы на одной руке загнутся все — будет за благо. То, что ты рассказал, позволяет рассчитывать чуть на большее, чем раньше. </p><p>— Кстати, о том, кто где родился. Мартин, правильно ли я тебя понял — речь в документе, который ты нам зачитал, шла уже о землях по ту сторону границы?  Выходит, паренек, тот, что младший, не наш, а бергерский, — аббат снова оживился.</p><p>Мартин кивнул.</p><p>— Тогда этого мы, скорее всего, не найдем вовсе. Разве что если уж очень повезёт. Смешная и грустная история — пытаться защищать тех, кого люди именуют закатными тварями, от этих самых людей, не зная, кто они и где. Но я отвлёкся. Тебе лучше пока уехать, сын мой. Вернее всего будет отправиться в Агарис с заданием от ордена. </p><p>— Но я только что прибыл...</p><p>— Вернёшься непременно, Мартин. Но тут ты слишком близко к тем, кто может помнить тебя у «истинников» в Регинхайме. Никто не призывает тебя прятаться навсегда — но бездумно рисковать не стоит тоже. Вернёшься — и продолжишь нести веру нашу и хранить мир словом…</p><p>— ...и делом, — решительно закончил разговор брат Орест. — Мэратон! </p><p>И аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь.</p></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p></p><div>
  <dl>
<dt class="filter-toggle spoiler collapsed">ИЛЛЮСТРАЦИИ</dt>
<dd class="expandable spoiler hidden">

<div>

Шагнул к зеркалу... Стекло отразило волосы, которые растрепали девичьи руки и взъерошила сорванная шляпа, бледное лицо, белевшую в полутьме рубашку.</div>
<br/>
<br/>
<div>


    <a href="https://i.ibb.co/qW5Gmdz/BB01.jpg">
      
    </a>
  </div>
<br/>
<br/>
<div>

Ноги окончательно перестали его держать; он опустился на кресло рядом и уставился в зеркало, силясь понять, что происходит.</div>
<br/>
<br/>
<div>


    <a href="https://i.ibb.co/DWbzDzg/BB02.jpg">
      
    </a>
  </div>
<br/>
<br/>
<div>

...Сначала Ойген ощутил, что чем-то накрыт. Не иначе одеялом, к которому так стремился. Но нет, ткань была слишком тонкой, и сквозь неё сверху проглядывали огоньки свечей.<br/>
Он поворочался, выпростал из-под рубашки, которая только что была на нём, правую… лапу? Снова бросил взгляд в зеркало, и не поверил своим глазам...</div>
<br/>
<br/>
<div>


    <a href="https://i.ibb.co/6BpJSw7/BB03.jpg">
      
    </a>
  </div>
<br/>
<br/>
<div>

В темном стекле отражалось белое тельце, пушистый встопорщенный хвост, уткнувшиеся в стекло любопытные глаза и нос. Белый мех — даром, что на дворе был разгар весны, невпопад вспомнил Ойген.</div>
<br/>
<br/>
<div>


    <a href="https://i.ibb.co/b11jBvD/BB04.jpg">
      
    </a>
  </div>
<br/>
<br/>
<div>

Он вдруг понял, что снова стоит на ногах и смотрит на пол и одежду под ногами с высоты привычного роста.

Воспоминания теснились в голове; он как был, раздетый, осел в кресло, сгрёб с пола и потянул к себе сапоги, принялся натягивать обратно рубашку, пытаясь хоть как-то собрать мысли в кучу.</div>
<br/>
<br/>
<div>


    <a href="https://i.ibb.co/P64TFhn/BB05.jpg">
      
    </a>
  </div>
</dd>
</dl>
</div>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div><p><strong>Глава 2. 387 год Круга Скал.<br/>
Талиг. Штернштайнен. Хексберг.<br/>
Агарис.<br/>
Дриксен. Устричное море. Киршенбаумен. Эйнрехт.</strong></p></div>Тишину кабинета нарушил осторожный стук.<p>— Разрешите, господин маршал?</p><p>Вольфганг фок Варзов поднял голову от бумаг.</p><p>— А, Райнштайнер? Курт говорил, что ты зайдёшь с донесением. Ну, доноси. — Он дружелюбно указал на стул. — И чем тебе у Рудольфа дальше не сиделось? Судя по твоему рапорту на перевод, количеством документов тебя не запугать — хоть в рамочку вставляй как образец для остальных. Подписан твой рапорт, через неделю, как закончится отпуск, можешь приступать. 

Он протянул вошедшему исписанный мелким аккуратным почерком лист, украшенный по верхнему полю двумя визами. Одна, за подписью Первого маршала, гласила «Разрешить перевод», вторая — самого фок Варзова — предписывала «назначить в полевой поиск. Капитану Баваару к исполнению».

— И почему в поиск? Да не бумажный, а полевой? Никто не сомневается, что ты справишься, иначе б не пустили, но почему?</p><p>Всегда чёткий в словах, Райнштайнер на удивление замешкался и пару мгновений собирался с мыслями. </p><p>— Я постараюсь быть кратким, господин маршал, и очень прошу выслушать меня до конца, потому что отчётливо понимаю: моё сообщение вряд ли вызовет у вас доверие. Но, надеюсь, мне удастся убедить вас, и тогда отпадут вопросы о причинах, побудивших меня направить такой рапорт.</p><p>Его пальцы теребили верхнюю пуговицу колета, то расстёгивая её и спускаясь к следующей, то приводя мундир обратно в должный вид. Как будто теньент всё собирался начать раздеваться в присутствии маршала, но никак не мог решиться на подобное вопиющее нарушение устава.</p><p>— Ишь, какой паркетный, — добродушно усмехнулся его официальности фок Варзов. — А по Курту и не скажешь, что у него такой племянник. Ты излагай, излагай…</p><p>Поверить было очень сложно. Очень. И даже не столько словам теньента Райнштайнера, сколько собственным глазам.</p><p>Через четверть часа первая виза хозяина кабинета была жирно перечеркнута крест-накрест. Рядом значилась вторая: «назначить адъютантом маршала фок Варзов» — и размашистая подпись под ней.</p>
<p></p><div><p>***</p></div><p><em>«…так же полагаю необходимым довести до Вашего сведения следующее.</em></p><p><em>Ранее полученные известия относительно сбора и способов передачи в Дриксен информации о местах расположения талигойских войск, их численности, состоянии вооружения и фуража, планируемых направлениях перемещения подтвердились полностью…»</em></p><p>Капитан Хельмут Шрёдер, заместитель начальника таможни Штернштайнен, отложил рапорт, пригладил светлые усы и глубоко задумался. Если прознатчик докладывал верно — быстрые и решительные действия толкового офицера (он приосанился) сулили немедленную удачу, похвалу начальства, и не здешнего, а в Хексберг; может быть, орден и даже рекомендацию перевода в вожделенную Олларию из этого захолустья.</p><p>В донесении утверждалось, что сведения, которые по крупицам собирают «гуси» (и те, кому они платят, — поморщился Хельмут), оседают у некоего купца и затем с парой надёжных шкиперов переправляются в Дриксен. Имя купца было указано, оставалось взять голубчика тёпленьким и прокрутить для ордена дырочку.</p><p>Вообще-то отдать приказ о таких действиях мог только сам полковник Геккель. Шрёдер замещал его во всём, кроме дел военных и тем более поиска. Но уж больно радужной представлялась перспектива.</p><p>Капитан снова подкрутил усы.</p>
<p></p><div><p>***</p></div><p>Середину кабинета занимал большой стол с подвытертым сукном, а на нем поверх карт и документов в беспорядке лежали грифели и яблоки. В углу притулился второй, поменьше, за которым уютно устроился худощавый светловолосый теньент — видимо, адъютант или секретарь маршала Запада.</p><p>Генерал фок Таннер мрачно подпирал стену в компании полковника Геккеля.</p><p>Капитан Шрёдер под конвоем двух солдат стоял навытяжку.</p><p>Сам фок Варзов то присаживался за стол и хватал лежавший на нём документ, то вскакивал, проходил пару шагов, возвращался и снова садился.</p><p>За окном шумела и вздыхала бухта Хексберг.</p><p>Никто не осмеливался поднять на маршала глаза, даже офицеры, искренне разделявшие его негодование, и затишье перед бурей длилось и длилось. Только теньент, почти скрытый в углу за кипами бумаг, иногда косился на начальство. Но вряд ли кто-то в наступившей тишине обратил бы внимание на его взгляд.</p><p>Вольфганг фок Варзов выдохнул, рубанул рукой воздух и окончательно устроился за столом. Махнул всем остальным, и молчание поспешно разбилось шумом отодвинутых стульев, шелестом мундиров, короткими фразами вполголоса.</p><p>— Речь шла… — он посмотрел на рапорты на столе, — не об одном шпионе, не о двух. Об очень многих. И даже не о том, <em>кто</em>, а о том, <em>кому и как</em>. Если вы, капитан, пытаетесь прыгнуть выше вашей капитанской перевязи, если берётесь за такое дело, вам стоит хорошо подумать. Очень, очень хорошо. Чтобы выйти из него победителем — или не браться вовсе. Не справились — примите все последствия вашей неудачи. Расхлёбывать которые придётся другим, не вам!</p><p>В обманчиво спокойном голосе фок Варзова клокотала ярость, всё же прорвавшаяся восклицанием в конце. Он резко обернулся к Геккелю, видимо, не желая больше смотреть на проштрафившегося Шрёдера:</p><p>— Взяли торговца?</p><p>— Взяли, — угрюмо кивнул Геккель.</p><p>— Где? С кем?</p><p>— Он вроде как в отпуск собрался, в Ардору. К семье. Всем так сказал, с кем постоянно дела имел. Вот по дороге и прихватили. В лесу, и везли потом аккуратно, тишком и в объезд.</p><p>Фок Варзов подцепил со стола яблоко, лежавшее на самом краю, повернул, разглядывая, и лицо его немного разгладилось.</p><p>— Вот только поэтому, капитан, вы стоите здесь, а не перед трибуналом. О нём после. Допросили же ардорца нашего? — он дождался кивка Геккеля. — Ну вот и докладывайте, полковник.</p><p>— Как сведения передаются с нашей стороны — понятно и изложено в рапорте. Есть имена, названия трактиров и двух галер. Одна ушла в Ротфогель через Метхенберг, вторая в Штернштайнен прямо сейчас грузится. Уже с неделю стоит, потом в Хексберг по документам должна зайти, потом тоже уйдёт в Метхенберг… — полковник замялся.</p><p>— А оттуда в Эйнрехт с собранными сведениями, которые на неё должны передать, верно? — закончил за него фок Варзов. — И вот эти документы как раз не успели поймать?</p><p>— Так точно, господин маршал. — Геккель и сам был бы рад растерзать затеявшего самоуправство капитана, но, в отличие от него, честно доложил обо всем выше и теперь стоял здесь.</p><p>— Важное было что-то?</p><p>— Если верить торговцу, то не слишком. Маршруты для зимних квартир, списки закупок. Но…</p><p>— Вот именно — если верить. Да и это тоже не стоило выпускать. Но здешних брать просто так толку не будет, новых найдут, долго ли. Кораблям тоже дорогу не закроешь. Знать бы, кому это всё уходит, как дальше двигается.</p><p>Шрёдер поднял было голову, но тут же отвернулся.</p><p>— Ну? — поторопил его фок Варзов.</p><p>— Господин маршал, торговца допросили. То есть он не торговец, конечно… — Шрёдер поймал устремленные со всех сторон взгляды и заторопился, — он сам сведения переписывал, складывал, отмечал на картах и уже такими отправлял. Осторожный…</p><p>— Видать, не слишком, раз выследили. И что?</p><p>— Мы… Я предположил, что если исказить сведения, которые он передавал, то можно будет потом посмотреть, где и как они всплывут. Бумага такая же у него с собой была, что написать — сказали, он повторил в точности, так что вряд ли смог бы подать какой-то знак…</p><p>— Хоть содержимое фальшивки вы додумались согласовать с военными. Но ведь настоящий пакет, как я понимаю, уже на судне? — не выдержал и вмешался фок Таннер.</p><p>— Да. — Шрёдер внезапно собрался с духом, вскинул голову, готовый, видимо, отстаивать себя. — Я планировал подменить его во время таможенного осмотра «Хитрого селезня» в Штернштайнен…</p><p>— Но не смог найти первый пакет, что неудивительно! — в сердцах перебил его Геккель.</p><p>— Выходит, не «гуси», так утка вас перехитрила. И вы теперь думаете, что мы исправим то, что вы провалили, — язвительно подвёл итог фок Варзов. — Когда корабль прибудет в Хексберг?</p><p>— Через два дня. Мы могли бы провести более тщательный осмотр…</p><p>— И найти пакет с документами на немаленьком корабле, который вы видите хорошо если второй раз в жизни, а шкипер знает, как карту звёздного неба? Да вы всё-таки рехнулись, капитан! — сгребая грифели в кучу, фок Варзов снова разозлился. — Оставляйте свою… подделку и выметайтесь. Что с вами делать, решим потом.</p><p>Он покосился на заваленный документами стол в углу, словно желая что-то сказать его хозяину.</p><p>— Все свободны.</p><p>Как только дверь за последним посетителем закрылась, маршал обернулся к поспешно выбиравшемуся со своего места адъютанту, и явно не для того, чтобы просто послушать маршала. </p><p>— Нет. Ойген, даже и не думай. Как ты себе это представляешь?</p><p>Райнштайнер выпрямился во весь немаленький рост.</p><p>— Я действительно мог бы попробовать, господин маршал. Подменный пакет пусть оставят на корабле в условленном месте таможенники, тем более что Шрёдер уже бывал на нём и представляет себе его обустройство и расположение помещений. Как туда попасть... в нужном виде — придумаю. Насколько я понял из доклада капитана, мы располагаем по меньшей мере двумя днями на подготовку, а при необходимости судно может быть и задержано в порту.</p><p>— И ты думаешь, тебе удастся справиться там, где не смогли люди, которые занимаются поиском спрятанного куда дольше и чаще?</p><p>— По крайней мере, я буду располагать существенно большим запасом времени, чем они. В случае неудачи у меня останется возможность проследить за движением настоящих документов лично.</p><p>— Ты с ума сошёл! — маршал грузно поднялся из-за стола.</p><p>— Господин маршал, считаю, что в подобном оправданном риске и заключаются обязанности тех, кто занимается поиском постоянно.</p><p>— Ты последний в роду, ты это понимаешь?! Ни братьев, ни наследников! И предлагаешь разменивать тебя на какие-то бумажки?! — фок Варзов коротко выдохнул, рубанул ладонью воздух. — «Кто занимается постоянно»! Это ты меня так поддеть решил, что в адъютантах ходишь, а не у «закатных кошек», как просился?</p><p>— Я никогда бы себе такого не позволил, господин маршал. Кроме того, я полагал, что остался при вашей персоне именно для такого случая, как сегодняшний, — почти искренне удивился Райнштайнер.</p><p>Фок Варзов скривился и покрутил в руке яблоко. Взглянул на пакет, оставленный на столе Шрёдером.</p><p>— Дверь запри. Вместе подумаем.</p>
<p></p><div><p>***</p></div><p>Юхан Клюгкатер, шкипер «Хитрого селезня», известный от Ардоры до Ноордшванце как Добряк Юхан, верил, что скаредничать, когда ищешь удачи, нельзя, в чём бы это скаредство ни выражалось — деньгах или ином.</p><p>В «Лосиное копыто» он заходил почти всегда, когда бывал в Хексберг — подкупали чистые полы и скамьи, недорогая сытная еда и неплохая выпивка для всех. А если надо, всегда можно было дать монету трактирщику и подняться на второй этаж — просто поспать на чистой кровати без клопов или развлечься в обществе поприятнее, чем рожи родной команды на «Утёнке».</p><p>Он приотстал от этих самых рож — таможенники осматривали корабль куда дотошнее, чем обычно. Юхан точно знал, что кошкин пакет они нипочём не найдут, но твёрдо решил, что после возвращения подыщет самый длинный фрахт подальше от Метхенберга. И угораздило же ввязаться! Удружил старый приятель, ничего не скажешь — отрекомендовал его заказчику как надёжного и опытного капитана. От таких заказчиков только ногами вперёд и уходят, с пеньковым приглашением! Избавиться от них — вот где удача пригодилась бы.</p><p>К его удивлению, матросы с «Утёнка» столпились во дворе «Копыта», словно решили его вежливо подождать. Подойдя поближе, Юхан расслышал хохот и возгласы, и наконец, отодвинув плечом Петера, юнгу, увидел причину веселья.</p><p>Подумал было, что перед ним собака, но ему приходилось возить охотников в Седые земли. Зверь отощал, светлый мех свалялся и измарался в грязи, кое-где из него повыдирали клочки, передняя лапа как будто была повреждена, но песца в нём Юхан всё же узнал. А ещё разглядел у того на шее обрывок засаленной веревки.</p><p>Песец ловко встал на задние лапы и смешно помахал в воздухе здоровой передней.</p><p>— Ишь, какая тварюка ненасытная! — с готовностью заржали матросы. </p><p>Боцман присел на корточки, аккуратно срезал с куриной ножки кусочек и протянул зверю. Тот сбил мясо на землю и смел в мгновение ока. Снова встал на задние лапы, смешно поклонился, запрыгал, поворачиваясь по кругу, а потом снова замахал лапкой. Уселся прямо на подмокший, облезлый хвост и просительно уставился на людей.</p><p>Мало ли Юхан повидал и собак, и кошек, и диких зверей, а всё же стало как-то неуютно. Песец, даром что лесной житель, выглядел хоть и молодым, но очень несчастным и побитым жизнью.</p><p>— Местный, что ли? — нарочито небрежно спросил он, стараясь скрыть жалость. — Что, в «Копыте» готовить перестали, что так отощал?</p><p>Матросы захохотали:</p><p>— Нет, повар говорит, приблудыш. Сегодня влетел на задний двор, сныкался сразу под скамейку и оттуда вылезать отказывался, шипел только, потом ничего, отошёл немного. Служанки сначала шарахались — дикий же! — но нет, никого не куснул.</p><p>— Какой же он дикий, вон веревка на шее! Не кормили, вот и сбежал. Сам-то бы не сбежал от такого? Где ты видел, чтобы прямо из лесу да такие коленца выплясывал?</p><p>Команда загалдела, сойдясь на том, что песец слишком умный и явно выучен трюкам, жаль пускать такого на воротник; и что подлецам, кто так со зверями обращается вместо того, чтобы честно убить или выпустить, руки надо поотрывать, дабы неповадно было.</p><p>Поняв тем временем, что угощать его больше не собираются, песец свернулся на земле грязно-серым клубком, из которого торчал черный нос и поблескивали настороженные глаза.</p><p>Моряк зверушку не обидит! Если она не крыса, конечно. Юхан, пока слушал матросов, уже подумал, что если удача и это не примет за его поклон, то на ближайшие полгода он точно осядет на берегу, будет латать «Утёнка» и в море не сунется. А может, и вовсе женится на ком-нибудь. Он расстегнул застёжку у горла, аккуратно скинул плащ на руку, а другую протянул за косточкой с остатками мяса, которую всё ещё держал боцман.</p><p>— Иди, иди сюда, — дождавшись, пока песец подберётся поближе, он ловко накинул на него плащ, решив, что если зверь рванется, то неволить его не станет. Но вдруг и вправду ручной?</p><p>Песец весь сжался, когда Юхан осторожно сгрёб плащ вместе с ним с земли, но не дал дёру. И только оказавшись на руках, жалобно затявкал, словно пытался объяснить, что бросать его не надо. Хоть и тощий, но всё же весил он изрядно и оттягивал руки Юхану. Тот осторожно дотронулся до носа зверя. Нос был сухим и горячим, и Юхан решился окончательно.</p><p>Пока команда, рассаживаясь по столам, шумела и выбирала, чем набить желудки, Юхан подозвал служанку и сунул ей пару суанов.</p><p>— Вели согреть лохань воды, милая, — попросил он. — Да чем бы зверя накормить ещё. — И добавил для юнги: — Петер, до того, как выйдем, клетку бы сыскать покрепче. А то если шторм, так его ж о стенку приложит, а то и смоет вовсе.</p><p>— Капитан, да ты никак вместо кошки его завести решил? — засмеялся кто-то из матросов. Видя, что Юхан ухмыляется в ответ, другие подхватили:<br/>
— Почему вместо? Плуту компания будет, а то рыжий вашими молитвами заскучает один на борту!<br/>
— А вдруг качки боится?<br/>
— С чего бы? Они же седоземельские, как-то ж попал он сюда, значит! Море переплыл уже разок!<br/>
— Может, не он, а кто-то из его бабок и дедов?<br/>
— Бери выше — с собой привезли, переселяясь!<br/>
— Привезли — они б водились тут. А так — слышал я как-то, такую чушь бабы в деревне про песцов несли — вроде и чудовища они, и детей по ночам то ли таскают, то ли едят — дуры старые, одно слово!<br/>
— Точно дуры! Их и так из-за меха всех повыбили, а тут ещё эти, деревенские! Темнота!<br/>
— А сам-то больно умный, что ли?<br/>
— Умный не умный, а звери хорошие. А такого песца встретить, как наш, точно к удаче!</p><p>Уже наш, отметил Юхан. Ладно, до Метхенберга пока доплывем — а там видно будет.</p><p>Песец, пригревшись, тихонько посапывал под плащом на скамье.</p><p> </p><p>Отмытый зверь оказался очень нарядным и пушистым. Хвост, когда с него счистили грязь и высушили после горячей воды, был едва не в половину толщины самого песца, а паразитов в густой шерсти, хоть и слегка пощипанной, не водилось. Зверь всё время фыркал после мытья, трогал лапой нос и искоса поглядывал на Юхана: что, мол, теперь я лучше гожусь к тебе на борт?</p><p>Заносил его Юхан по трапу на руках. Обрывок веревки с песца срезали сразу, ошейник надевать не стали и в клетку совать тоже: зверь хоть и ослабел, но всё ж побольше кошки, а ну как дёрнется с перепугу, навернётся в воду, а будет в клетке — не выловишь, как бы вовсе не утонул.</p><p>Таможенник, с опаской покосившись на песца, черкнул свою закорючку на коносаментах и поспешно убрался с «Селезня» ко всем кошкам. Юхан только что по коленям на радостях себя не хлопнул. Но нет, сдержался — сунул песца подбежавшему юнге и велел готовиться к выходу из бухты.</p>
<p></p><div><p>***</p></div><p>Ночная палуба пахла солью, водорослями, рыбой и тиной, крепким табаком и можжевеловой, пóтом и железом. Люди, если и чувствовали эти запахи, то уж точно не разделяли на отдельные.</p><p>Чуткий нос зверя вздрагивал, искал один, знакомый — смешавшийся из ветхого дерева, клея и мела, сургуча… Так пахло возле каюты шкипера и внутри неё, но того, что нужно, песец там не обнаружил.</p><p>Пушистые лапы бесшумно ступали по доскам, и только когда выглядывала луна, белый силуэт становился виден у борта.</p><p>Найдя место с подходящим запахом, песец обнюхал его и чихнул. Обошел пристройку к камбузу кругом, вернулся к спуску в трюм, потрогал лапой верхнюю ступеньку и осторожно шагнул на неё, потом на следующую.</p><p>К камбузу он вернулся через четверть часа с небольшим пакетом в зубах. Положил его на палубу и снова потянул носом воздух — одна доска на стенке, вторая…</p><p>Третью песец аккуратно подцепил когтями, но доска не сдвинулась с места. Встал на задние лапы и упёрся обеими передними, но, видно, снова безуспешно. Фыркнул. Оглянулся по сторонам, и тень на палубе расплылась, становясь выше и крупнее.</p><p>Доски тихонько скрипнули, наконец поддавшись.</p><p>Пакет с палубы занял в тайнике место фальшивки, и доски встали на место.</p><p>Ненадолго показавшись, луна высветила зверя с пакетом в зубах. Тот шарахнулся к свернутой канатной бухте, прячась в её тени. Дождавшись, пока луна скроется, он снова вцепился в пакет и потащил его к укромному месту борта.</p><p>…Если бы кто-то из матросов, несших ночную вахту, заглянул в дальний уголок кормы, то его глазам предстало бы странное и презабавное зрелище. В том, что мужчина быстро просматривал листы бумаги один за другим, затем рвал их и выбрасывал за борт, ничего удивительного, конечно, не было. Кроме того, что тот был совершенно голым.</p><p>Ойген невозмутимо взял следующий лист.</p>
<p></p><div><p>***</p></div><div><p><em>Маленькие вольные твари не только чуют всех, владеющих магией, но и сами ей сопричастны, потому-то раттоны их и ненавидят. И ненависть эта взаимна. Если кошек начинают гнать, проклинать, называть нечистыми, предавшимися злу тварями, ищи поблизости раттонов.<br/>
«Красное на красном»</em></p></div>Отец Луциан рассеянно погладил пушистого серого кота, удобно устроившегося на коленях — в агарисской обители Славы привечали найденышей, и те отвечали монахам взаимностью. Он быстро перелистывал бумаги, желая убедиться напоследок, что ничего не пропущено.<p>Мартин, уже одетый в дорогу, ждал в кресле напротив.</p><p>Луциан протянул деревянный футляр:</p><p>— Это отдельно. Я рассказал тебе о зверях всё, что мы знаем здесь, но так будет надёжнее. </p><p>Мартин кивнул, убирая футляр в незаметный карман в складках плаща.</p><p>— Вы тоже вернётесь туда? В Эйнрехт?</p><p>— Да. Чуть позже, сын мой, но обязательно.</p><p><em>«...Благодарю за письмо. К сведениям, изложенным братом Орестом, от себя можем добавить, что агирнийцы называют хранителями своих краев багряноземельских львов — вернее, тех, кто принимает их обличье.</em></p><p><em>То, что Седые земли обезлюдели, послужило к пользе их стражей — песцов, которым из-за их меха иначе грозило бы полное истребление. Звери, о сохранности которых мы печемся, и летом остаются белыми, в отличие от своих природных, неразумных сородичей. </em></p><p><em>Кто бережёт собой от грызущих тварей Бирюзовые земли и населяющих их людей — если там вообще есть люди, — мы можем только гадать, но надеемся, что и другие братья пребывают в таком же неведении, что поможет уберечь хранителей там. </em></p><p><em>Что касается Золотых земель, вопрос которых представляется нам важнее остальных, боюсь, что другому ордену может быть известно более, чем нам. Если верить тому, что нам сообщили, кошки были объявлены пособниками Леворукого по их настоянию. Они же, в свою очередь, руководствовались тем, что откуда-то узнали: звери-хранители Золотых земель истребляют грызунов (я об обычных грызунах), и им присущ ночной образ существования. Вероятно, следует считать, что собратья наши ошиблись, определяя конкретного зверя, но нам не удается упредить их в дальнейших поисках...»</em></p>
<p></p><div><p>***</p></div><p>«Хитрый селезень» бросил якорь в порту Метхенберга на рассвете, задержавшись на полдня от намеченного времени: позавчера их здорово прихватило ночным шваном, но Юхан не был бы собой, если б они не увернулись от него с рулевым и берегом-берегом, но прошли.</p><p>На палубе было влажно от ночной росы, но матросы сновали уже вовсю — солнце проспишь, и до вечера потом всё будет под ноги кидаться, и хорошо если только день. Считай, обошлось. </p><p>Оглядев ближайшие причалы, Юхан понял, что несмотря на ранний подъём, не обошлось. Двое офицерских молодчиков и с десяток людей охраны в иссиня-чёрных морских мундирах с белой оторочкой, хоть сейчас на парад, поджидали у самого конца пирса, и их явно интересовали не рыбацкие барки, спешно отчаливавшие от берега. Убедившись, что видит посудину Юхана, один из них ловко развернул вычищенного зильбера и скрылся в мешанине порта, второй подъехал чуть ближе, будто ждал, что Юхан и команда так и прянут удирать мимо него вверх по причалу. И как бы не вместе с «Селезнем». Ну то есть Юхан с удовольствием и удрал бы, но ищи дураков — пока военные франты не прижали ему хвост, кошки с две он откажется от того, чтобы бывать в Метхенберге и Киршенбаумене. Да и в Талиге ему пока лучше не появляться, а Ардорой с Норуэгом сыт не будешь.</p><p>Пока спускали шлюпки, пока команда готовилась сойти — к «Утёнку» подобрался вельбот. Юхан аж поперхнулся, разглядев среди будущих гостей корабля нанимателя собственной персоной. Не поленился заявиться, морда рыбоглазая, в последний раз до того, почитай, с полгода назад показывался. Вот тебе и поймал удачу!</p><p> </p><p>Назавтра вечером Юхан хмуро сверлил взглядом стенку собственной каюты.</p><p>Его не радовало даже, что кто-то из офицеров, сопровождавших высокого, провалиться ему к крабьей тёще, визитёра, напоследок сказал — по меньшей мере полгода «Хитрый селезень» может быть свободен. А после, дескать, ему сообщат, если понадобится. Тьфу!</p><p>Твари закатные!</p><p>Не иначе они под руку толкнули Петера, взявшегося кормить песца на палубе с кем-то из матросов. Полдюжины бездельников окружили зверя, который забавно клянчил угощение. Они следили лишь за потехой и не заметили, как из шкиперской каюты вышли офицеры. И офицерские взгляды, что поприлипали немедля к песцу, тоже не заметили. Да ещё и зверь увлёкся благодарить — трюк за трюком, как нарочно. Некоторые они и не видели за неделю пути. Теперь песец, немного отъевшись, совсем не напоминал заморыша, встреченного во фрошерской гавани — пушистый хвост торчал трубой, полукруглые уши прятались в шерсти, рука так и тонула в упругом меху.</p><p>Юхан лично поставил одному дураку матросу синяк под глазом и расквасил нос Пётеру, но зверя было уже не вернуть. Кошкин вице-адмирал не поленился послать солдата в ближайшую лавку за большой клеткой, корабельная ему не понравилась, видите ли, — мех попортится. Вроде бы песца даже привязали изнутри.</p><p>Он налил себе ещё стопку и опрокинул её в рот, не поморщившись.</p><p>Глупо, но ему было до одури обидно. Во-первых, вице-адмирал забрал песца не себе — кому-то в подарок, как он сказал, если тот и в дороге будет вести себя смирно. Хоть бы сам заботился, что ли! Втемяшится же в голову. Не морискилла какая-нибудь, дикий зверь. Хоть и дрессированный. Особого обхождения требует! Он, Юхан, своего питомца немного знает, но этот-то первый раз увидел! И заграбастал сразу же. А во-вторых…</p><p>Песец, конечно, не собака. И глупо ждать признательности от зверя. Но Юхан всё же думал, что тот хоть для виду повырывается из чужих бесцеремонных рук.</p><p>Неблагодарная тварь даже не обернулась из новой клетки.</p>
<p></p><div><p>***</p></div><div><p><em>…дриксы, гаунау и бергеры в Золотых землях – чужаки. Обитали они раньше за Полночным морем, вариты – в Седых землях, агмы – на острове Агмарен. Вариты и агмы были родичами, но не очень ладили.<br/>
…ненавидеть друг друга им Зверь и тот не помешает.<br/>
«Зимний излом. Из глубин»</em></p></div><p>Кальдмеер быстро шёл по коридору, сунув платок за обшлаг рукава, — нужно было вернуться в Охотничий зал, где продолжался праздничный приём по случаю восемнадцатилетия племянницы кесаря. Гонец из Метхенберга прибыл раньше, чем он ждал. Нужно было принять его, и не в зале, а в кабинете, забрать документы и отпустить, и просмотреть их выходило только мельком.</p><p>Бермессер всё же успел получить последние сообщения от своего якобы ардорского купца, прежде чем того взяли талигойцы. Остальное Олаф прочтёт позже — он, разумеется, уже принёс принцессе свои поздравления, но надолго отлучаться с торжества не стоило.</p><p> </p><p>Белые стены с резными буковыми и ореховыми панелями подпирали франты, молодые и не очень. Вокруг некоторых гостей сам собой образовывался круг беседы, кто-то улыбался с галереи…</p><p>— Не имел ещё чести поздравить вас с назначением, адмирал цур зее.</p><p>Глауберозе считался дипломатом, но говорил всегда как военный, без экивоков.</p><p>— Вашему подчиненному, графу фок Бермессеру, посчастливилось угодить принцессе Гудрун, — Кальдмеер расслышал в его голосе сожаление и явное предупреждение. Впрочем, Глауберозе с лёгкостью выказал своё отношение, назвав Бермессера титулом, а не по званию, как только что самого Олафа. — Его подарок, хотя и очень неожиданный, займет достойное место в кесарском зверинце.</p><p>Он не стал дожидаться, пока Кальдмеер начнёт его расспрашивать — просто повернулся в угол зала, где собрались люди. Из-за спин ничего было не разглядеть; они приблизились к большому столу с подарками и подношениями только час спустя, когда часть людей разошлась.</p><p>Среди расставленных вдоль стены ваз с цветами, на голубом бархате, покрывавшем стол, возвышалась большая клетка, на дне которой устало свернулся молодой песец. Гости ещё обсуждали умение, с которым дрессировщик обучил зверя, но уже теряли к нему интерес. Кальдмеер успел мимолётно пожалеть новую забаву, которая, скорее всего, быстро наскучит принцессе, когда песец поднял голову.</p><p>Только что казавшийся утомлённым зверёк весь подобрался и оскалился, шерсть на загривке приподнялась, но он тут же безразлично отвернулся и снова улёгся.</p><p>— Кажется, вы ему не понравились, адмирал! — засмеялся кто-то из гостей.</p><p>Олаф придал лицу самое равнодушное выражение, которое смог, хотя рука непроизвольно потянулась к шраму. Ему почудилось, что собственная шерсть — которой не было, сейчас не было! — вздыбилась и стала торчком. Какие знакомые ощущения... Несмотря на прошедшие двадцать лет, он прекрасно помнил свою первую встречу с Ларсеном.</p><p>Зверь узнаёт зверя издалека, а <em>такие</em> звери — тем более.</p><p>Песец лежал неподвижно, только поблескивал жёлтыми глазами.</p><p>Проявив беспокойство о безопасности принцессы и гостей, он придирчиво осмотрел запор на клетке, расспросил стоявшего рядом служителя зверинца. Тот переминался с ноги на ногу — ждал, когда песец надоест гостям, чтобы можно было его унести. Зверь совершенно ручной, очень понятлив и послушен, заверили Кальдмеера. Откуда его привёз граф фок Бермессер? Не могу знать, но кто-то упоминал Метхенберг. Кажется, господин вице-адмирал недавно был там по делам службы, но, вероятно, его непосредственному начальнику лучше знать? Да, песцы вполне могут быть опасными, если их разозлить. Хорошего вечера, господин адмирал цур зее.</p><p>Ещё через полчаса осторожных, давшихся нелегко расспросов Кальдмеер составил себе картину произошедшего. Песец. Ручной, дрессированный, послушный, а на самом деле… В Дриксен уже по меньшей мере две недели. Привезли из Талига на судне, с которого вице-адмирал забирал некие документы.</p><p>Теперь он опасался покидать зал.</p><p>Уснувшего песца унесли в половине четвертого утра. Ещё никогда Олаф не задерживался на приёмах так долго.</p><p>К счастью, кроме <em>очень понятливого</em> песца в зверинце были и другие питомцы, многие из них такого же размера или мельче, и тоже очень сообразительные. Поэтому выход из зверинца, если только его обитатель не умел летать или проникать в игольное ушко, был только один.</p><p>Кальдмеер устроился неподалеку от выхода на достаточно неудобном, чтобы не уснуть, стуле, снова перебирая мысли в голове.</p><p>Безнаказанно пробраться сначала на «Селезня», который вёз документы, а потом появиться во дворце в качестве подарка для принцессы. Тот, кто решился так поступить, должно быть, быстро действовал, не колебался, не боялся опасных авантюр. Олаф припомнил пересказанную историю появления: требовались недюжинная выдержка и вместе с тем здоровый азарт, храбрость, чтобы вовремя уцепиться за неожиданную возможность. Песец был небольшим, то есть молодым, и, увидев сородича, не смог остаться безразличным, значит, вряд ли вытерпит в клетке долго. Наконец, не только Олаф почувствовал природу зверя — шерсть стояла дыбом у обоих, и <em>тот</em>, второй, будет спешить, пока его не раскрыли.</p><p>Он откинулся на стену и чуть прикрыл глаза.</p><p>Если его догадки верны — ждать оставалось недолго.</p><p> </p><p>…Задуманное удалось только потому, что коридор, который вёл к выходу из зверинца, заканчивался двойной дверью — и если первая, осторожно поддетая лапой в предутренних сумерках, отворилась почти бесшумно, то вторая оказалась тяжёлой и неподатливой. Вздёрнутый в воздух за загривок, песец едва не вывернулся, засучив лапами; совсем рядом с обмотанным мундиром запястьем щелкнули зубы.</p><p>Кальдмеер аккуратно приоткрыл ту самую дверь. Вокруг по-прежнему стояла почти мёртвая тишина. Зверь в его руке снова напрягся. Олаф слегка встряхнул его, поднял повыше:</p><p>— Вы действительно желаете общаться не только со мной? Может быть, нужно пригласить кого-то из священников?</p><p>Песец повис пушистой тряпкой, всем своим видом выражая равнодушие к безжалостной судьбе.</p><p> </p><p>Войдя в свой кабинет и заперев засов на двери, Кальдмеер внимательно проверил защёлки на окнах, бегло осмотрел стены. Прежде ему не приходилось изучать собственный кабинет в кесарском дворце на предмет того, можно ли из него сбежать — не человеку, а гибкому и ловкому существу едва ли в бье ростом и двух с половиной бье длиной. Да и сам кабинет был отведён ему сравнительно недавно.</p><p>Опущенный на середину пушистого флавионского ковра зверь снова, как и в клетке, свернулся клубком, пряча в пушистый хвост морду.</p><p>— Полагаю, будет удобнее, если разговаривать сможем мы оба.</p><p>Песец не двинулся с места, только ещё глубже зарылся носом в мех.</p><p>За окном стремительно светало.</p><p>Спустя немного времени Олаф вздохнул. Как бы там ни было, ему не доставляли радости сражения, выигранные до их начала. Количество войск, вооружение, сила решали исход далеко не всегда, но сейчас на его стороне играло всё: опыт, размеры, умение владеть телом. И судя по всему, двадцать лет хоть и редких, но встреч с Ларсеном, который его учил.</p><p>На спинку кресла, аккуратно сложенные, поочередно легли мундир, кюлоты, чулки, потом шейный платок, сорочка и белье. Сбоку примостились туфли.</p><p>Песец сдавленно зашипел и оскалился, резко развернулся отпущенной пружиной.</p><p>Можно ведь сочетать силу и скорость зверя — с навыками и соображением человека.</p><p>Угол ковра собрался складками, когда по нему проскребли когти, туфли разлетелись: одна — под стол, вторая — в сторону шкафчика с документами, и жалобно зазвенела пробкой чернильница. Отступить-прыгнуть-ударить, лапой по носу-подбить чужие лапы… Другой песец вдруг еле слышно взвизгнул, резко отдёргивая одну из них, неуклюже повалился на пол и тут же вскочил. Но защититься уже не успел: более мощное крупное тело прижало сверху, распластывая по полу. Зубы сильно прищемили загривок, сдавили мышцы и связки сквозь густой мех.</p><p>Побеждённый придушенно пискнул, застучав лапой по полу.</p><p>Победитель выждал ещё немного и разжал челюсти, отступая назад и возвращая себе привычный облик.</p><p>Очертания второго дрогнули спустя пару мгновений, и тут Олаф осознал сразу несколько вещей. Во-первых, он наконец вспомнил запах. Он уже держал в зубах этот мех. Уже встречался с этим зверем. Тогда ещё зверёнышем. Во-вторых, в суматохе приёма, доклада, быстрого анализа и полусонного ожидания возле зверинца он упустил из виду то, что должен был сообразить, помня о словах Ларсена: песцы берегли не Золотые, а Седые земли. Полночный север. И становились ими не коренные жители здешних гор и равнин, а потомки переселенцев из-за моря.</p><p>Всё оказалось ещё хуже, чем он думал. Кальдмеер затягивал шнурки, застёгивал пуговицы. И смотрел на съёжившуюся на ковре худощавую фигуру — уже не юноша, ещё не мужчина толком, руки обхватили колени. Светлая кожа, белокурые волосы. Так мог бы выглядеть он сам лет двадцать назад. Только глаза у того, на полу, были не серые, а голубые.<br/>
Не талигоец. Бергер.<br/>
Агм.<br/>
И он, варит, напротив.</p><p>Долг спорил с долгом.</p><p>Кальдмеер хлопнул крышкой сундука в углу, бросил рубашку в сторону парня. Тот ловко поймал её левой рукой, поморщившись. Натянул на голову, быстро сунул в рукава левую кисть и бережно — правую. Видимых следов на ней не было — память тела, повредил, пока был песцом?</p><p>Олаф вспомнил, как подставил подножку. </p><p>— Что с рукой? — Он нахмурился. — Или с лапой? И как к вам обращаться… — он на глаз прикинул возраст, сделал поправку на давнюю встречу в лесу. Двадцать один-двадцать три, вряд ли больше, учитывая звания во фрошерской армии… — теньент?</p><p>Ноздри хищно вздрогнули, чуть поджались в признании поражения губы. Он отрицательно мотнул головой на предложенный Кальдмеером стул, оставшись на ковре. Только расправил сбитую во время короткой схватки складку.</p><p>— Теньент Ойген Райнштайнер… — он пробежал взглядом по золотому шитью и почти выплюнул: — господин адмирал цур зее.</p><p>Недовольно поморщился, справившись с рубашкой и поудобнее устраиваясь на ковре, и закончил:</p><p>— В лесу не заметил трещину в упавшем стволе. На корабле перекинулся, но хватило на ночь. Утром привязали за ту же лапу. Лошадь испугалась, рванулась, клетку выронили.</p><p>— А в лесу вы, надо понимать, приводили себя в подобающий… вернее, в неподобающий вид перед тем, как заявиться на «Хитрый селезень»? — не удержался Олаф.  Но тут же оборвал сам себя: — давно вы про себя… знаете?</p><p>Он увидел глаза песца — Райнштайнера, нужно запомнить! — на приёме, а потом понял, что маленький зверь выжил, — и главным чувством стало всё-таки облегчение. Он тогда успел вовремя. Он, несмотря на все опасения Ларсена, не один. Придётся постараться, чтобы так и оставалось. Но прежде другое. Он хорошо умеет учить примером и, кажется, немногословно вдохновлять. Но вот объяснить так, чтобы тот, кто не хочет слышать, понял, куда труднее.</p><p>— Вы ведь агм… Бергер. Вы не эсператист, а язычник. Верите в знаки стихий, соблюдаете не приметы, а обряды, которые привезли собой ещё с островов. Райнштайнер, вы-то должны понимать, что данное вам и мне — не орудие Леворукого, но и не игрушка. И уж тем более не удобное средство в давних спорах между кесарией, Бергмарк и Талигом.</p><p>Райнштайнер словно захлопнул в себе какую-то дверцу: тонкие брови сошлись, перечеркнув лоб морщиной, глаза сощурились, чётче обозначились острые скулы и желваки на челюсти.</p><p>— Я искал. Я нашёл сказки о тварях, которых надо убивать, как встретишь, и проповеди о пособниках Чужого, которые вторили им. Я решил, что если мне предписано ожидать такой судьбы, то лучше успеть сначала что-то сделать. Не только для себя.</p><p>Можно было не верить, но выражение лица Райнштайнера, отчаянное и одновременно убеждённое, заставляло думать, что он и вправду так для себя решил. И, видимо, уверился, что один.</p><p>Олаф чувствовал себя очень глупо. Интересно, каково было в своё время Ларсену?</p><p>Кесарский дворец, кабинет, теньент вражеской армии на ковре, одетый лишь в его рубашку, занимавшийся рассвет за окном. И старая легенда, которая в его сухом изложении казалась детской сказочкой.<br/>
Вот только они сами были этой легендой.<br/>
Оба. <br/>
Каждый из них.</p><p>— Любое дерево засохнет, если его корни будут подгрызать. Засохнет — и упадёт, погребая под собой всех, кому давало жизнь в своих ветвях, корнях и тени. Любой мир, если истощить силы, которые с создания держат его целым, погибнет.<br/>
— Подгрызать? — Райнштайнер предпочёл предложенное сравнение.<br/>
— Подтачивать, подрывать… К примеру, крысы или мыши.<br/>
Голубые глаза понимающе потемнели в предположении.<br/>
— Но если рухнет дерево — оно накроет собой и тех, кто… повредил корни.<br/>
— Вряд ли мелкие звери думают об этом, когда… насыщают желудки.<br/>
— Истина и Чистота, выходит? — бергер и вправду был язычником, как все они. Он не носил семилучевую эсперу, не опускался на колени на палубе перед боем. Верил воде и ветру, молниям и своим — теперь своим — торским скалам. И ему не было нужды играть в слова. — Но тогда Слава и Справедливость…<br/>
— Тот, кто рассказывал мне то же, что я говорю сейчас, в самом сложном случае велел искать помощи у «львов». В Дриксен — по меньшей мере в Эйнрехте и Ротфогеле, за остальных он поручиться не смог.<br/>
— И такие, как вы и я, должны сражаться с… — Райнштайнер с рассудительностью, свойственной бергерам, вернул разговор в изначальное русло. Его лицо приняло выжидательно-напряжённое выражение, словно он приготовился к бою. Олаф почти услышал незнакомое ему лично, но памятное по рассказам сухопутчиков «Аг-мар-рен!».</p><p>— Я вас разочарую. Порождены кем-то… — заставить себе выговорить «Ушедшими» Кальдмеер так и не смог, — …чтобы быть частью мира. Его кровью наравне с другими.<br/>
— Просто жить?</p><p>— В Излом Кругов нужно быть там, откуда мы пришли.</p><p>Ларсен хотел побывать там вместе с ним. Не вышло.</p><p>Кальдмеер сердился сам на себя, но не мог объясняться простыми словами.</p><p>На лице Райнштайнера внезапно отразилось вдохновенное понимание, он кивнул, прикрыл глаза, будто читая с книжной страницы:</p><p>— «…звезда Круга – маяк... Она светит, пока не прогорят дрова, и гаснет. В чаше остаётся пепел, он должен остыть. Это и есть четырехсотый год. Он очень тяжёлый, потому что среди ложных маяков нет истинного. На Изломе мы остаемся одни в ночи…» — и снова стал деловитым бергером и будто взялся переводить его:<br/>
— Быть там, откуда мы пришли — то есть в Седых землях? Тогда, выходит, кроме нас есть и другие? Кровь, — он запнулся на формулировке, — других земель? Золотых, Багряных?<br/>
— Должны быть. Но мне ничего неизвестно об этом. Может быть, вам посчастливится узнать больше моего.</p><p>Глядя на деятельное выражение его лица, Кальдмеер снова отпёр сундук, вынул оттуда штаны, простой, но добротный кожаный дублет, неброский плащ, сапоги, усмехнулся сам себе — чего только не накопилось за какие-то пару месяцев со дня назначения, — и протянул бергеру, который принялся облачаться с уже знакомой педантичностью.</p><p>Устроив аккуратно сложенный плащ рядом с собой, Райнштайнер вопросительно поднял взгляд:<br/>
— Верно ли я понимаю, господин адмирал, что вы не намерены докладывать о моём местонахождении, подданстве и особенностях? — перед последним словом он даже не запнулся. — И если не обманывают чувства, у меня перед вами долг жизни?</p><p>Получается, вспомнил, когда обернулся уже взрослым. Олаф отмахнулся:</p><p>— Вам придётся покинуть дворец вместе со мной, и именно в таком виде. При нас не должно быть никакой поклажи, и сделать это стоит как можно скорее.</p><p>Бергер согласно кивнул:<br/>
— Пока не обнаружили пропажу в зверинце, чтобы никто потом не смог даже заподозрить вас. И пока мы не встретили кого-то… — он показал белые зубы, и только через мгновение Кальдмеер сообразил, что тот так обозначает шутку, — из грызунов. Тогда вам придётся выбросить ковёр и очень тщательно почистить мундир. Сожалею, что доставляю вам неудобства.</p><p>Олаф только покачал головой.<br/>— Как вы вообще планировали выбираться из дворца и из города? Белый песец — слишком приметный зверь, вы вряд ли бывали здесь, и как и куда вы добирались бы потом? — увидев, как мгновенно замкнулось лицо Райнштайнера, он пояснил: — я не пытаюсь расспросить вас о местах и ваших людях здесь, хотя стоило бы. Я о непродуманности ваших действий, чтобы не сказать — об их безрассудстве!  </p><p>Райнштайнер пожал плечами.<br/>— Когда я... садился на корабль, — он чуть заметно расслабился, впервые за время пребывания в кабинете, — я не планировал оказаться в Эйнрехте, тем более во дворце. А в Метхенберге мне было куда и к кому пойти. </p><p>Олаф припомнил, как, по рассказу на приёме, песец появился у Бермессера. Но там вам представился случай, вы решили им воспользоваться, и будь что будет? Вы должны беречь себя!</p><p>Он спохватился, вспомнив, откуда в его кабинете вообще взялся бергер и с чего начался их разговор.</p><p>— Райнштайнер, поймите самое главное. Я адмирал цур зее Западного флота Дриксен. Вы теньент армии Талига. Каждый принёс присягу, и каждый останется ей верен. Но в верности клянутся люди, и они же не предают страну. Звери же существуют в мире без государств и монархов, и не могут, не должны быть, — он задумался, подбирая слово, — инструментами. Даже если этого хотят сами люди.</p><p>Райнштайнер поднялся с ковра, накинул плащ, застегнул.</p><p>— Я понял вас, господин Кальдмеер.</p><p>Олаф, уже отметивший было его официальность, удивился:</p><p>— Уже не адмирал?<br/>
— Иногда стоит выразиться по-другому, если хочешь, чтобы тебя правильно поняли.</p><p> </p><p>Ещё до полудня неприметная карета покинула Эйнрехт через западные ворота.<br/>
</p></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div><p><strong>Глава 3. 399 год Круга Скал.<br/>
Талиг. Хексберг.<br/>
Дриксен. Эйнрехт.</strong></p></div><em>Двумя годами раньше</em><p>Команда «Ноордкроне» не торопясь готовилась к отплытию через день или другой, а Руппи не находил себе места. Шаутбенахт фок Шнееталь сохранял невозмутимость, другие из тех, кто знал, тоже не беспокоились, как будто в отсутствии на борту адмирала цур зее не было ничего странного. Уже больше суток.</p><p>Приказ есть приказ, даже если он звучит как «ожидать возвращения на берегу», где неподалеку от бухточки в крохотной деревне проветривалась команда. Но сегодня утром Руппи не выдержал. Фок Шнееталь, изучив его расстроенную физиономию, вроде как ухмыльнулся, но затем буркнул:</p><p>— С берега ни ногой.</p><p>Ну и что, что герцогский внук и сын. Ещё в бытность фенрихом Руппи скрывал свою знатность как мог, когда не мог — давал всем понять, что не ждёт к себе особенного отношения, а за год службы и вовсе научился быть своим. Потому что он и был им.<br/>
Но получить назначение адъютантом адмирала цур зее — и теперь выполнять такой приказ?</p><p>Зепп, покрутившись возле боцмана и где-то ещё, шёпотом рассказал, что внимательные глаза припоминают такое за Кальдмеером уже не первый раз. Однако корабль следует по курсу, задержка небольшая, команда может сойти на берег и поразмяться — и никому не хочется задавать вопросы. Может быть, господин барон навещает родственников, о которых он не хотел бы, чтобы кто-то знал; паркетные шаркуны никогда не простят происхождения «оружейнику». Отсюда до Эзелхарда далеко, но кто его знает?</p><p>Третьей ночью Руппи всё же не выдержал. Выбрался за ворота постоялого двора, где до темноты сидели офицеры. Адмирал вроде бы не брал лошадь, да и где бы её тут взять, хорошо, если пара кляч найдётся у кого-то на время? Куда идти, что искать — он не знал, но просто сидеть и ждать больше не мог. Направился в сторону леса — других дорог, кроме этой и подзаросшего тракта до Киршенбаумена в деревушке попросту не было.</p><p>На опушке было светло, прозрачно и уже морозно по-осеннему. Ветер ощутимо тянул в сторону берега, Руппи в лицо; пробирало даже сквозь плотный суконный мундир и плащ. Он уже вознамерился было вернуться в деревушку, когда, мазнув взглядом по ближайшим соснам, зацепил чужеродное в лесу пятно. Чисто синего цвета.</p><p>Спустя полминуты Руперт встревоженно перебирал предметы адмиральского мундира, а осторожно тронув ногой подозрительно большую кучу осенних листьев рядом, выдохнул с облегчением — тела в ней не было. Но поворошив листья ещё, он вытянул знакомое оружие.</p><p>Вскинувшись, он задумался: одежда была сложена крайне аккуратно и явно без спешки; под плащом обнаружились все вещи вплоть до белья. Вокруг не было ни следов драки или борьбы, ни отпечатков сапог или конских копыт, которые непременно остались бы на влажной от росы земле. Приглядевшись, он заметил, что следы всё же были, и вероятно, адмиральские, но старые, не вчерашние. Приложив к ним извлеченный из той же кучи сапог, он убедился в принадлежности следов окончательно. Руппи не мог сказать, что хоть сколько-то разбирается в отпечатках, и не особенно жаловал охоту, но следы от берега к опушке он разглядел, а вот уводящих в лес не нашел, сколько ни искал. Так же аккуратно сложил мундир и остальное назад, безотчетно отряхнув с рукава приставшую белую шерсть.</p><p>Усевшись на листья, Руппи прислонился спиной к стволу и задумался. И не заметил, как задремал — не иначе чудом он отыскал защищенный от ветра закуток.</p><p> </p><p>Он не мог бы сказать, что его разбудило. Но знал: он не станет ни с кем говорить об этом, и вовсе не потому, что боится дружеских шуток. Ещё плывя в зыбкой полуяви-полусне, не в силах шевельнуться — тело разморило под последним осенним солнцем, — он сквозь полусомкнутые ресницы увидел, как возвращается его адмирал.</p><p>Вернее, сначала он разглядел, как среди деревьев быстро-быстро мелькает белый силуэт: не лисица, не собака — бежит, иногда перекувыркиваясь по листьям, — и не двигался, боясь спугнуть зверя. Заметив его, тот на мгновение замер как вкопанный. Пролетел мимо Руппи по поляне и скрылся. Выждав ещё с минуту, Руппи встал, поворачиваясь в сторону, где были сложены вещи. И встретился взглядом с адмиралом цур зее.</p><p>Руперт не верил в сказки, но другой причины, почему его адмирал оказался без одежды на поляне, по которой бежал песец, — он не придумал.
Адмирал молился перед боем и клялся на Эсператии, но оборачивался зверем. Хотя Руппи был далёк от того, чтобы считать своего адмирала закатной тварью — разве что для фрошеров, но с этим он вполне справлялся в человеческой ипостаси.</p><p>Кальдмеер, заледенев лицом, коротко объяснился с ним — с одной стороны, подтвердив шальную мысль, с другой — повергнув в ещё большее недоумение. Он не спрашивал, что думает Руппи о том, что увидел, не требовал молчать, в его голосе не слышно было страха или заискивания — разве что затаенный отзвук грусти или глухого отчаяния. Больше они не возвращались к этому разговору.</p><p>На борту Руппи добросовестно отбыл взыскание за нарушенный приказ и ещё выслушал пламенную речь фок Шнееталя.</p><p>Он не жалел о том, что сделал. Только надеялся, что останется адъютантом своего адмирала, — как человек, по-прежнему заслуживавший его доверие, а не только потому, что теперь <em>знал</em>. И вдвойне ценил теперь улыбку, так редко освещавшую знакомое худощавое лицо со шрамом на щеке.</p>
<p></p><div><p>***</p></div><em>– Вальдес, вы до странности гостеприимны.<br/>– О да, – махнул рукой фрошер, – у меня вечно кто-то гостит.<br/>«Зимний излом. Из глубин»</em><p>Руппи сидел на подоконнике и разглядывал звезды, постепенно гаснувшие в утреннем тумане.<br/>
Мечту о взятой бухте Хексберг, о кости, выбитой из горла Дриксен, накрыли обезумевшие волны вместе с «Ноордкроне» и ещё сотней человек и шпагой адмирала цур зее. Он не жалел, что сдался в плен вместе с адмиралом, потерявшим сознание после удара свалившимся реем по голове. А вот память о товарищах каждый раз до боли стискивала горло. Он вздрагивал, вспоминая, как стонали корабли под ударами пушек — как живые. <br/>
И как уходила, нарушив приказ, «Глаубштерн» Бермессера.</p><p>Шторм ушёл на север вслед за ней и за покинувшими бухты во время боя «купцами» — вот они как раз исполнили приказ, пока линеалы с лебедем пытались выиграть для них время. Много ли их добралось до своего берега?</p><p>Фельсенбург представлял себе плен по-другому.
Вокруг них время словно замерло. Ждали ответа от семьи Руперта — капитан подобравшей их фельпской галеры, Джильди, затребовал немалый выкуп за «родственника кесаря». Ждали решения фрошерского регента — будут обменивать пленных или нет. Сколько чужих пленных стоит один адмирал цур зее?</p><p>Рана явно беспокоила Кальдмеера куда сильнее, чем тот хотел показать. И только Ротгер Вальдес был удивительно доброжелателен.</p><p>Он, кстати, ежедневно, а то и по паре раз в день проведывал Кальдмеера и всё чаще устало, но загадочно улыбался — как будто знал о своих гостях что-то любопытное, но делиться не собирался.</p><p>Самого же Руперта тревожила не столько рана, сколько будущее его адмирала.</p><p>Фрошеры выпустили Бермессера по приказу Альмейды, потому что бестолковый офицер во главе Западного флота устраивал их в будущих сражениях куда больше Олафа Кальдмеера. Вот только внук герцогини Штарквинд думал о других боях — там, в Эйнрехте, в кабинетах и перед трибуналом.</p><p>Фридрих, конечно, поддержит Бермессера и его дружков перед кесарем, а за ним и Гудрун. Но кесарь принимает решения сам и уж точно не на их мнение будет полагаться.<br/>
Но для решения нужны обе стороны. Как воевать, если одна из сторон не может прибыть на поле битвы?</p><p>«Ноордкроне», Адольф фок Шнееталь и Зепп на дне, а они с Кальдмеером здесь. И вряд ли фрошерский регент будет торопиться — морская драка закончилась, его теперь больше волнует принц Бруно и его полки. А пока Руппи и Кальдмеер доберутся до столицы и смогут свидетельствовать за себя и других перед кесарем, вся Эйна утечет.</p><p>Он обещал, но всё же не выдержал.</p><p>Уговаривал себя не торопиться, представлял последствия и весь день старался не заходить в комнату, где среди взбитых подушек белело лицо его адмирала. Накручивал сам себя, понимая, что принял решение и только оттягивает время, сколько получается. Так продолжалось, пока Вальдес, заглянув к нему, не поднял бровь в удивлении — предыдущие два дня Руппи обнаруживался только рядом с Кальдмеером — и не позвал его ужинать.</p><p>Двумя часами позже, едва за фрошером закрылась дверь, Руппи взлетел со своего стула, на котором только что старательно изображал непоколебимую холодность, и лихорадочно зачастил, начиная — а на самом деле возвращаясь — к разговору, который все это время мысленно вёл.</p><p>— Господин адмирал цур зее, вы должны вернуться. Сейчас. Без меня. Я важен только как Фельсенбург, как родич кесаря, меня обменяют или отдадут за выкуп. Мне ничего не угрожает в плену. А вы ценны как адмирал. Точнее, Талигу ценно ваше отсутствие как адмирала во главе Западного флота. Или любого другого, неважно. Особенно сейчас, когда Бермессер не преминет оправдаться и попытается занять ваше место. Фрошерам вы на своем посту не нужны. Если вас и не убьют, то точно не отпустят.</p><p>Кальдмеер устало перебил его:</p><p>— Как ты себе это представляешь?<br/>
— Ну вы же можете… Вы могли бы… Как тогда… Никто не поймет. Не догадается!<br/>
— Кажется, мы договорились не возвращаться к этому разговору. Я остаюсь.<br/>
— Но...<br/>
— Разговор окончен, Руппи. </p><p>Руперт попытался ещё что-то сказать.</p><p>— Это приказ, лейтенант фок Фельсенбург. </p><p>…Ночью, когда Руппи подчас забывался в тревожной полудреме, свернувшись в кресле напротив постели адмирала, ему виделись иногда черные кудри, голубые искры и тень крыльев, а в ушах едва слышно звенели голоса: «Танцуй!»</p><p>Крылья словно замирали над постелью адмирала, смутный силуэт под одеялом начинал плыть и терять очертания, и голоса звенели звонче, будто радуясь узнаванию. Руперт вскидывался, выпрямлялся, расправляя затёкшую спину, осторожно подходил со свечой к постели и снова убеждался — почудилось. И уходил к себе, чтобы уже окончательно уснуть — без закатных тварей и других кошмаров.</p><p>А Ротгер Вальдес наутро улыбался ещё загадочнее.</p><p> </p><p>К удивлению Руппи, в доме Вальдеса по вечерам собиралось немало людей. К радушному хозяину и капитану Джильди зачастую присоединялся младший Савиньяк — других Руппи пока не видел, как он полагал, к лучшему, — и белокурый бергерский барон, Райнштайнер. Вальдес представил его как своего очень дальнего родственника. Глядя на обоих, Руппи верил в родство с трудом, но барон и Вальдес упоминали общих дядюшку и тётушку и в целом вели себя так, как скорее ведут люди, соединенные обстоятельствами, нежели приятельством или тем более дружбой. К тому же Райнштайнер церемонно именовал Вальдеса «господином вице-адмиралом».</p><p>В последние дни Райнштайнер бывал у них почти каждый день, и Руперту казалось, что Вальдес не слишком рад его присутствию — если бы лейтенант не был уверен, что Ротгер Вальдес сможет отказать любому нежеланному гостю, кроме собственного начальства. Да и ему тоже, пожалуй.</p><p>За столом одновременно с обычной беседой они словно вели взглядами второй, свой собственный молчаливый разговор.</p><p></p><div><p>***</p></div>
<p></p><div><p>***</p></div><p>Как только Олафу стало лучше, а на улице выглянуло неяркое и несмелое солнце, Руперт — не без помощи Вальдеса — уговорил его выбраться из дома. На самом деле Руппи надеялся, что проветрившись на зимнем ветру, Кальдмеер, явно пришедший в себя, всё же передумает.<br/>
Олаф, конечно, этого делал не собирался: встречаясь почти ежевечерне с Райнштайнером за столом, он видел в спокойных голубых глазах молчаливое предупреждение. Вальдес смотрел то на одного, то на другого, и тоже молчал. И улыбался.</p><p>Впрочем, не окажись Ойген Райнштайнер в Хексберг — Кальдмеер всё равно не воспользовался бы предложением Руперта. Он ничего не стал объяснять адъютанту, но мнения своего не изменил: кесарии он был верен и в плену находился как адмирал цур зее. Жизни его тут, как представлялось, ничего не угрожало, и выбирать между присягой человека и долгом зверя не было нужды.</p><p>На галерею немного задувало, но зато сюда попадало солнечное тепло и отлично было видно спорщиков, взявшихся доказывать правоту с клинками в руках.</p><p>Вчерашний спор юга и севера о превосходстве школ договорились разрешить с утра, и решением они снова были обязаны Райнштайнеру — барон не одобрил ни сумерки за окном, ни выпитое вино и принудил остальных согласиться с ним.</p><p>Как бы ни гостеприимен был Вальдес, Олаф считал себя пленником — и был им! — а пленные не ведут себя на равных с хозяевами. И он не стал ставить на кого-то в поединке Руппи и виконта Сэ, ограничившись только пожеланием удачи.</p><p>После поединков собственного адъютанта и Вальдеса — с генералом Ариго, который явно был местным, хотя выглядел и горячился в бою, как заправский южанин, — Олаф не смог промолчать, когда Райнштайнер взялся задевать варитов. Кошкин бергер отказался фехтовать с ним, сославшись на его же рану — хотя решать было Кальдмееру, конечно. А Вальдес придержал ещё разгоряченного первым спором клинков и взъевшегося в полминуты Руперта и спустился с галереи к Райнштайнеру сам.</p><p>Теперь Кальдмеер лучше представлял, с кем встретился двенадцать лет назад — тогдашний мальчишка-теньент на его глазах снимал командорскую перевязь с плеча, готовясь к поединку. На гербе Райнштайнеров на камне на задние лапы вставал лис, но адмиралу помнился другой зверь — переливчатый белый мех, чуткий нос, сторожкий взгляд желтых глаз, напружиненные лапы.</p><p>Пока Бешеный обтирал лицо снегом и прокручивал, снова разогревая, кисть, бергер поднял голову, и они встретились глазами. Выражение лица Райнштайнера осталось почти равнодушным, но на нём будто отразилось сожаление собственным отказом — как если бы барон всё же хотел скрестить с ним клинки. Ещё секунда, и Олаф понял: Райнштайнер казался спокойным и невозмутимым, но только казался — под коркой льда прятался пар, и Кальдмеер хорошо помнил стычку в кабинете, и сдержанную ярость побежденного, успокоить которую ему тогда удалось не сразу. Выходит, бергер сожалел о том, что не может взять реванш, и уколол упоминанием о споре моря и гор, силясь задеть хотя бы так?</p><p>Рука непроизвольно коснулась шрама, а губы тронула незаметная улыбка.</p><p>Как Олаф ни старался остаться к поединку равнодушным — или, по меньшей мере, казаться таким, — стремительная, почти нечеловеческая грация Вальдеса и уверенные сила и спокойствие, с которыми отвечал Райнштайнер, пронизали его изумительной искренностью, и он присоединился к обсуждению на галерее с удивишим его самого интересом.</p><p>Как бы быстр ни был один — второй отвечал ему бесконечным спокойствием.<br/>
Ветер может поднять волны, может раздразнить их в шторм, может спустить снег лавиной, но ему никогда не вычерпать море… А море, как бы оно ни бушевало, какими бы водоворотами ни заходилось, как бы ни ярилось или, напротив, какой бы толщины лёд его ни сковал — не сможет накрыть собой и остановить ветер.</p><p>Поединок закончился ничем. Хотя двое, верно, всё сказали друг другу. Аккуратно снимая со шпаги колпачок и откидывая со лба волосы, Райнштайнер поднял голову, и серые глаза снова встретились с голубыми. Вот видишь, как бы говорил бергер взглядом, я тоже могу быть сдержанным. Как ты. Я понял.</p><p>И на душе у Олафа вдруг стало легко и спокойно.</p><p> </p><p>…Забирая у Райнштайнера из рук свою шпагу, он был уверен, что бергерский барон ему ещё обязательно встретится.</p>
<p></p><div><p>***</p></div><div><p><em>Жизнь человеческая если и танец, то по колено в грязи.<br/>
«Синий взгляд смерти. Закат»</em></p></div><p>Мерзавцы, которые пили за счёт Фридриха в «Веселой подушке» и толковали о том, как продался фрошерам адмирал, его адмирал, остались лежать за спиной, а он шел дальше и думал, что добрался бы до своей цели куда быстрее, если б не были заняты руки.<br/>
На Речной самым тяжелым было не обнаружить себя, пока стражники осматривали тела и рассуждали о том, что участь покойных была щедро ими же и заслужена.</p><p>Но пока Руперт пробирался улочками вдоль Эйны в сторону парка, а дальше — в Адрианово аббатство, стараясь оставаться в тени, то думал, что самое трудное — не уронить тяжеленную корзину на мостовую. А ещё не стукнуть ею об стенку ближайшего дома. Поноша оттягивала руку, нести её перед собой было невозможно — только за ручку, и он всё чаще перекладывал её слева направо и обратно.</p><p>Спорить с бергером не вышло, как спорить со зверем, который спокойно лежит, свернувшись клубком, и молчит, выразительно глядя на тебя умными желтыми глазами?<br/>
Хорошо хоть корзина нашлась у хозяйки последней таверны — её названия усталый Руппи, озабоченный тем, чтобы не упустить Троттена и его дружков, уже не запомнил, но расплатился за корзину сполна.</p><p>Песец подскочил к нему на безлюдной улице, и Руперт на полвздоха будто вернулся на два года назад, в окрестности Киршенбаумена — белый мех расплылся в полутьме ночного города зыбкой тенью, Руппи ошалело встретился с голубыми глазами — не своего адмирала, они договорились тогда не вспоминать и не возвращаться! — Райнштайнера. Судорожно хватая ртом затхлый воздух городского тупичка, он не успел увидеть остальное — хотя что бы ему там стоило разглядывать, — как взгляд пришлось опустить: зверь спокойно лежал у ног, аккуратно придерживая лапой крохотную записку.</p><p>Быстрый летящий почерк вице-адмирала Вальдеса лейтенант фок Фельсенбург видел только пару раз, но узнал сразу.</p><p><em>«Уверен, что с нашим общим другом вам будет легче осуществить задуманное, и уверен, что правильно вашу задумку понимаю. Удачи!</em></p>
<p></p><div><p><em>Р.В.</em></p></div><p> </p><p>Адрианианцы, которых он догнал в парке, с интересом покосились на корзину в его руке. Но как только они миновали одну из излучин Эйны, и Руппи — вместе с поклажей — осветило неясными отблесками луны, один из монахов, тот, которого назвали братом Орестом, резко прибавил шаг. Он несколько раз явно собирался начать разговор, но после обрывал сам себя, видимо, не желая обсуждать что-то на улице.</p><p>В приёмной Руппи, скинув одолженный монахами плащ, сразу накрыл им корзину. Плащ чуть шевельнулся и замер.<br/>
Из комнаты вели семь дверей, один монах скрылся за одной из них, а второй — как раз брат Орест — остался вместе с Руппи, чего-то ожидая с явным любопытством.</p><p>Кого-то.<br/>
Выскочившая кошка сначала прыгнула к Руппи, но тут же попыталась резко остановиться, будто наткнувшись на препятствие. Каменный пол, отполированный тысячами шагов, был не то что бы очень скользким, но даже выпустив когти, пушистая тварь всё равно въехала прямо на хвосте Руперту в ноги всем своим весом, хоть и небольшим. Обнюхала его, обтёрлась о штаны с глухим урчанием. И развернулась к корзине. Выгнула спину, подняла шерсть на загривке, насторожив монаха, и пошла вокруг. И наконец, встав на задние лапы и зацепившись одной передней за край корзины, второй аккуратно тронула наспех свернутый плащ, а после и вовсе попыталась опрокинуть заинтересовавший её предмет на пол.</p><p>Торопливо отпихнув трехцветную нахалку, Руппи, несмотря на недовольный мявк, всё же умудрился сгрести здоровенную корзину на руки, подняв на недосягаемую для кошки высоту.</p><p>— Любопытно. Очень любопытно, — подвёл итог происходящему брат Орест.</p><p> </p><p>Оставшись в келье один, вернее, наедине с корзиной, Руппи поспешно скинул с неё плащ. Монахи, разумеется, выдали ему одежду только для одного человека; Руперт, конечно, мог предложить Райнштайнеру скинутые с себя вещи, одолженные у Файерманов, вряд ли бергер был крупнее него, а роста они точно были одинакового, но надевать пропитанное кровью, хоть и не лучших людей… При свете свечи было не разглядеть, насколько рубашка и штаны пострадали, и Руппи малодушно уверил себя, что Райнштайнеру лучше пока оставаться песцом — келья не запиралась, а монахи и без того уже заинтересовались её обитателем.</p><p>Он только собрался пояснить это зверю, как словно подтверждая его слова, в дверь тихо постучали, и она приоткрылась, снова явив адрианианца.</p><p>— Прошу прощения за беспокойство, лейтенант, я хотел бы… — монах смотрел Руперту за спину, пока тот уже ощутил легкое движение сзади. — Брат Орест. Прошу вас быть гостем в эйнрехтской обители святого Адриана.</p><p>Руппи всё же обернулся и не увидел ничего неожиданного. Но зачем?!</p><p>— Барон Ойген Райнштайнер. Командор армии Талига, — цеременно наклонил голову бергер.<br/>
— Польщен знакомством, барон, — брат Орест восторженно покачал головой. — Не каждый день, оставив в келье обители Славы песца в корзине, обнаруживаешь там… обнажённого… мужчину.<br/>
— Голого бергера, вы хотели сказать? — любезно уточнил Ойген.<br/>
— Мне кажется, вы совершенно сознательно представились мне именно в таком виде, — вдруг задорно улыбнулся монах.</p><p>Райнштайнер пожал плечами:</p><p>— Один очень… достойный человек заверил меня, что я могу так представиться в резиденции именно ордена Славы и именно в Эйнрехте.<br/>
— Он не ошибся, — кивнул брат Орест. — Хотел бы я ошибиться в том, кто этот, без сомнения, заслуживающий всякого уважения человек.<br/>
— Что вы хотите этим сказать? — наконец не выдержал Руппи.<br/>
— Вероятно, я пока больше не хочу сказать вообще ничего, — снова не сдержал улыбку монах. — Но очень хотел бы поговорить с вами обоими. Правда, боюсь, всё же завтра. Но я вижу, что мне стоит позаботиться ещё об одном месте для ночлега?</p><p>Руппи снова повернул голову и едва ли не поблагодарил бергера, который, пока они вежливо препирались, озаботился хотя бы прикрыть бедра простыней.</p><p>— Не стоит беспокоиться, — не менее любезно, чем брат Орест, ответил Райнштайнер. — Мне вполне нравится моё нынешнее место обитания. Особенно если лейтенант фок Фельсенбург поможет мне его немного обустроить. — И он широким жестом обвёл корзину и сброшенный плащ, одновременно показав зубы — улыбнулся.</p><p>Спалось Руппи в ту ночь просто замечательно, и никакие звери, крылья, искры и адмиралы ему не снились.</p>
<p></p><div><p>***</p></div><p>Выбор между долгом и долгом закончился сегодня днём, когда сменились следователи и стало очевидно, что из замка Печальных Лебедей он поедет только на эшафот. Олаф знал, что рано или поздно при нём заговорят и о пытках, и об ожидавшем его приговоре, но того, что случилось через пару часов, не ожидал.</p><p>В камеру быстро вошли два человека в неприметных плащах с накинутыми капюшонами, внимательно осмотрели помещение, и один вышел за дверь, тщательно прикрыв её за собой. Чтобы никто не смог подойти близко и подслушать, понял Кальдмеер и насторожился: незнакомцы совсем не походили на тех людей, которые уже несколько дней уговаривали его принять на себя вину в поражении при Хексберг, обещая взамен самую лёгкую кару, которую только сможет назначить суд, если не вовсе освобождение от наказания.</p><p>Его посетитель скинул плащ на скамью, и тут Олаф понял, что даже если бы он ещё и хотел выбирать, то решение ему принять уже не дадут. Даже если бы на сером балахоне монаха и не была вышита мышь, державшая свечу, то такой же наперсный знак не оставлял места сомнениям.</p><p>— Любезный барон Кальдмеер, — вы позволите вас так называть? — маленькие, но очень острые подслеповатые глазки колюче впились в него, словно уже защелкивая кандалы на запястьях, и в них засветилось и любопытство, и торжество. — Очень, очень рад встретиться с вами.</p><p>Единственное, на что Олаф не мог пожаловаться в холодной и влажной комнатушке — воздух в ней никогда не становился спёртым. Может быть, потому что в забранное прутьями окно изрядно задувало. Пока что он только кашлял.<br/>
Тогда почему сейчас ему показалось, что он на дне мертвого, давно высохшего колодца, и что ему кто-то накрыл лицо подушкой?<br/>
Кальдмеер судорожно метнулся рукой к горлу, усилием воли задержал движение, превратив его в привычное прикосновение к шраму.</p><p>Монах спокойно наблюдал за ним. Очень спокойно.</p><p>— Вы обратились ко мне по имени, но не представились сами, — только и смог выдавить Олаф.</p><p>Монах едва улыбнулся кончиками губ, будто облизнулся в предвкушении.</p><p>— О, я непременно представлюсь, господин барон! Но то, что я бы хотел… Мы бы хотели с вами обсудить, ни в коем случае не подходит для того, чтобы звучать в этих стенах. Но если вы согласитесь побеседовать с нами откровенно — могу вас заверить, что все остальные господа, которые проявляют к вам здесь любопытство, — он протянул последнее слово голосом, явно смакуя, — непременно решат, что вы им совершенно, совершенно неинтересны.</p><p>Не то чтобы Кальдмеер видел какой-то смысл в дальнейшем разговоре.</p><p>— Не понимаю, чем я могу быть интересен ордену Истины, — покачал он головой.<br/>
— О, господин барон! — развел монах пухлыми кистями. — Даже если вы <em>действительно</em> этого не понимаете, мы обязательно подробно вам объясним. Но, повторюсь, ни в коем случае не здесь.<br/>
— Боюсь, даже прими я ваше… предложение — окажется, что вы ошиблись. И тогда вы уплатите свою цену — и продешевите, а я невольно окажусь обманщиком. — Олаф не был силен в плетении словесных кружев и не умел отрезать голосом чёткие формулировки, если дело не касалось флота, но не мог сдаться и упрямо смотрел, смотрел в белесые глазки напротив.</p><p>— Что ж, мой дорогой барон, — «мышь» снова развел руками. — Я надеюсь навестить вас завтра, и уверен, что вы примете другое решение. Я постараюсь вам в этом помочь. Думаю, вы убедитесь в этом очень скоро — в ближайшие минуты, например.</p><p>Он странно повёл рукой в воздухе, прощаясь.<br/>
Дверь лязгнула, провернулся ключ.</p><p>Спустя пару часов Олаф, когда коридорная возня сменилась ночной тишиной, бросил взгляд на решетку, потянул рубашку за ворот. Привычно обратился к дремавшему внутри него зверю — и ничего не почувствовал. Вернее, очень даже почувствовал — шею стиснуло невидимой удавкой, и пару мгновений спустя он опустился на пол, успев подумать, что монахи, видимо, всё же побеседуют с ним завтра.</p><p>Ни прыгнувшую на пол сквозь прутья оконной решетки белую тень, ни распахнувшуюся дверь и столкнувшиеся в безмолвном споре — кому подхватить на руки — черные и серые глаза — он уже не увидел.</p>
<p></p><div><p>***</p></div><p>Райнштайнер смотрел на него привычно спокойно.</p><p>— Мы следуем в Метхенберг; я полагаю, нам стоит поторопиться. Вице-адмирал Вальдес обязался лично доставить нас в место назначения, но даже его «Астэра» не настолько быстроходна, как следовало бы сейчас. Хотя я уверен, что и вице-адмиралу, и его кораблю помогут.</p><p>Удивляться Олаф уже не мог и только старался не показывать, с каким усилием опирается на невзначай подставленное плечо своего — бывшего? — адъютанта. Судя по нахмуренному лбу и плотно сжатым губам, лейтенант фок Фельсенбург полностью разделял намерения своего адмирала.</p><p>— Руперт, вы плывете с нами? — всё же поинтересовался Кальдмеер.<br/>
— Нет, мой адмирал. Мне кажется, что здесь я буду нужен, а там, куда вы с командором направляетесь, я вряд ли смогу принести пользу.</p><p>Олаф внезапно разозлился: все вокруг взялись играть в загадки как раз тогда, когда на это не было ни времени, ни сил. Он снова повернулся к бергеру.</p><p>— В Седые земли, — вежливо пояснил тот. — До конца последнего месяца Скал этого круга осталось семнадцать дней.<br/>
</p></div><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <dl>
<dt class="filter-toggle spoiler collapsed">УНЕСТИ БАННЕР</dt>
<dd class="expandable spoiler hidden">
<div class="text2">
<code> &lt;div align="center"&gt;&lt;a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879078" rel="nofollow"&gt;&lt;img src="https://i.ibb.co/LzmGSqY/6-2.jpg" style="width:100%; max-width:800px"  alt="изображение" /&gt;&lt;/a&gt;&lt;/div&gt;&lt;a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank&gt;&lt;font color="#29444c"&gt;&lt;div align="center"&gt;выкладки на дайри&lt;/div&gt;&lt;/font&gt;&lt;/a&gt;</code>
</div>
</dd>
</dl>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>таймлайн преканона (в основном) и канона. В тексте присутствуют цитаты из канона.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>